


Wasteland

by lilserket



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Anxiety, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Character Death, Happy Ending, Illnesses, M/M, OT4, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Survival, Violence, Zombie Apocalypse, suicidal threat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:57:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 31,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6731308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilserket/pseuds/lilserket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He's still alive.  He's out there somewhere.  I know it."  </p><p>Years after the world fell into a zombie infested world, human's have finally started to fight back.  Slowly taking back land from the creature's what took their loved ones from them.  Kuroo, Akaashi, and Bokuto thought their boyfriend was dead.  They thought they would never see him again, but something in their latest mission has given them hope, that maybe.   Just maybe.  He was out there alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

"Be prepared for anything, these bastards could be hiding anywhere."

"I'm surprised they are even hiding out, it seems they have been getting smarter."

"They get smarter day by day, they'll almost become their own civilization."

"Can't have that happening."

"Behind you! Kuroo!"

Kuroo grinned as he turned around, gun in hand as a shot rang out as the bullet shot right through the zombie's head before exploding. "Bulls eye," his grin turning into a smile. "How many are hiding? Akaashi?"

Akaashi side-eye'd the bed head boy before pulling out his scanner. He moved around as it scanned the area walking in a circle around the small group. "About ten," he sighed as he put the scanner in his bag, placing his hand on his sword's sheath, which was secured to his side. 

"Then lets blast them out!" Bokuto yelled with both his fist raised holding to grenades in his hands. 

"We won't need to, your loudness is enough," the boy deadpanned as Kuroo snickered beside him eyeing the other boy. 

They walked further into the abandoned city as movement was heard up a head as the scanner beeped. "Targets approaching," Akaashi warned pulling his sword out. 

"They can be any kind of zombie's, don't be fooled if they're slow are first. Speeds are most likely among the group," Kuroo loaded his gun as the zombie's came into sight. "Seem's like these zombie's aren't smart enough to know how to ambush," he grinned pointing his gun to the dead group in front of them. "Take them out quickly and let's go back to camp."

"Got it," Bokuto smiled as he pressed a button on one of the grenades before tossing it into the group of zombies. 

They waited as the grenade went off, some screams were heard as a couple heads rolled towards them. Akaashi watched through the smoke as a Speed zombie ran through the smoke. He gave a tiny smirk before running straight at it. "Die," he hissed jumping before slashing off part of the zombie's head to where only the bottom jaw was still there, barely. 

"Nice, Akaashi!" 

Kuroo watched as another speed zombie ran towards them. "Bye," he laughed shooting it in the head before it could get close their group as more grenades went off. "Bokuto, don't waste your grenades, just use your gun."

"Where's the fun in that," Bokuto frowned as he put the grenades in his hands back into his bag before pulling out a small hand gun, taking out zombies left and right.

"One lef--"

"Kuroo."

The three boys froze as they stared at the zombie in front of them. 

"What did it just say?" Kuroo whispered eye's widening as it called his name again. "Why does it know my name, why does it have his voice," he stepped back lowering his gun. It didn't look like him, it wasn't him. Why? Why did it sound like him. 

"It's a mockingjay type," Akaashi muttered as he kept his eye on the zombie. "I've only heard about them, never seen one in person."

"What do they do?" Bokuto asked as the zombie stepped towards them.

"They can copy the voice of whoever was around them, sound exactly like them, they usually repeat sentences they hear or names, it's to trick you into a false hope," the shorter male told them as he flipped his sword in his hand before walking towards the zombie. "I'll end this quickly and we can talk about it back at the camp."

Akaashi stared at the zombie in front of him, it wasn't the most hidious zombie he's seen, but the torn skin and eye hanging made him feel tingles in his arms. 

"Kuroo," the zombie spoke again as the male drove his sword straight into it's throat before slashing up, splitting the zombie's head before chopping it off completely. He turned to look at the other two, noticing Kuroo with his head held low and Bokuto trying to cheer him up a little.

"We should go back to camp."  
\----------------------------------------  
"It had his voice! Why would it have his voice if he was dead!" Kuroo yelled slamming his fist on the table causing those around him to jump. 

"That zombie could have been around for a while," Bokuto muttered before jumping back behind Akaashi as the other glared holes into him.

"He was never around that area when this all happened, there is no reason for that zombie to have his voice if he wasn't alive, he's alive, he has to be," he growled before noticing all the eyes on him, he sighed as the tension in his body loosened. 

"He could have passed through that area then," Lev pointed out turning the attention to himself. "Kenma isn't someone who will give up easily, he's smart too, I think he is surviving out there by using his brain or just luck....or he could be gone."

"Lev!" Yaku snarled hitting the grey haired boy in the head. "You speak to much, you need to learn to think before you speak!" he scolded watching the younger whine, rubbing the spot where he was hit.

"Sorry."

Kuroo glared at him before looking down at the table. "He's still alive, I know he is. Ken...." a deep breath "Kenma, wouldn't die that easily....he seems lazy because he was always playing his games, but he wouldn't die by the hands of a zombie," he hadn't said Kenma's name out loud in years, him, Bokuto and Akaashi had made a pack to not mention his name, the others around them had picked up long ago, but some were against that. 

"Kenma's out there somewhere, we need to find him and bring him home."

"The area you found that zombie in was Area 10, correct?" Daichi asked typing on the computer in front of him. "We'll send you guys to Area 11 then as well, there hasn't been many zombie's in that area but it would be a good place for someone to hide for cover." 

"Will the government be okay with this rescue mission?" Bokuto asked waking up to Kuroo putting an arm around his shoulder. 

"What the government doesn't know, won't hurt them," Daichi turned in his seat smiling at the the three.

Bokuto smiled wide as he squished Kuroo against him. "We'll find him in no time!" he yelled out excitedly before looking back at Akaashi. "Isn't this great!" he asked before noticing the boy wasn't there. "Akaashi?" he looked around before looking back at Kuroo confused.  
-  
Akaashi walked out of the tent ignoring what was being said inside. 'A rescue mission?' he thought fiddling with his fingers as he walked past groups of people. 'It's pointless....Kenma is dead.'

He frowned as someone brushed his shoulder with theirs. "Sorry," he heard them say as he continued walking.

"You're without Bokuto and Kuroo? This doesn't happen unless you're upset about something."

"Please leave me alone Tsukishima," Akaashi ignored the tall blond as he walked close to the gate, separating humans from zombies. 

"Did they annoy too much? They are pretty loud after all. Annoying," Tsukishima smirked as he turned, facing away from the gate.

"What was it like?"

"Hm?"

"To watch Yamaguchi die."

The blond's eyes widened behind his glasses looking towards the shorter male. "Why are you asking me that?" his voice quiet from it's usual cocky confidence sound.

"We ran into a mockingjay today with Kenma's voice....Kuroo, Bokuto and some of the others believe Kenma's still alive...but I don't think...I'm sure I saw him get taken down, he fell in a pit, how could he survive something like that?" Akaashi asked voice almost less than a whisper as he gazed outside of the gate. 

"We were on a mission, to clear out a cluster of zombie's, but they weren't the kind we expected them to be, they were almost all speed zombie's. We had killed some of them while running away, but we missed a type of zombie what showed up beside Yamaguchi. An acid type. It exploded right next to him, covering him in acid," Tsukishima paused looking up at the sky. "He fell to the ground screaming in pain, screaming for help...I couldn't help him, his skin was melting off in seconds...I had to hear his screams die off as I ran further away...I left him for dead." 

Akaashi looked at the blond before looking at the large scar covering his arm. "Do you regret not being able to save him?" 

"I regret it everyday, it's been years and I still see him in my dreams, I still hear his voice, hear his screams. If only it would have been me instead. It was my fault, I should have been faster, I should have been more aware."

"I don't know if I should get my hopes up...that...Kenma's alive or not," he whispered as it started to sprinkle. 

"It would cause less pain, to just come to terms that you may never see him again," Tsukishima muttered looking up noticing Kuroo and Bokuto walking towards them. "For you three though, I hope he is alive," he told him before walking away. He stared at the other two giving them a slight nod before walking off.

"What was that about?" Kuroo asked wrapping his arms around Akaashi as the sprinkling turned into bigger drops. 

"I think...we shouldn't get our hopes up on seeing Kenma again."


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi is worried

Lightening flashed across the sky as Kuroo stared at Akaashi. "Shouldn't get our hopes up? Akaashi, where did this come from? I thought you were just as hopeful as Bokuto and I," he put a hand on his hip trying to stay calm. "I thought we were on the same page."

"Do you think it's going to be pointless to search him?" Bokuto asked, his voice eeriely serious as he looked at his boyfriends. "Have you given up hope, that he might be out there, alone, scared."

Akaashi felt the rain pick up drenching them wet. He growled, clenching his hand tight into a fist. "It's not that, I just don't want us to be crushed if we can't find him! If we're too late," he spoke over the storm as he flinched feeling Kuroo grab his shirt, pulling him forward. 

"We can't give up. Not yet, not when that mockingjay can have his voice, and have his voice say my name. If you don't think you can handle the search then don't come. We'll bring him back though," Kuroo growled as a hand pulled him away.

"Hey, it's getting bad out, we should return to the main house," Bokuto called over the storm as he pulled Kuroo away from the younger. "Going back and forth in this rain will only end up with one of us sick, and we can't have that, we have a mission tomorrow," he reasoned with the two.

Kuroo sighed. "Bokuto's right, we should go inside," he mumbled something under his breath as he took Bokuto's hand in his before holding his other hand out to Akaashi. "You won't hold my hand?" he asked with a slight pout.

"Akaashi! You can hold my hand instead!" Bokuto grinned as he held out his own hand. 

Akaashi looked between the two and let out a small breath of air before taking Bokuto's hand in his.

"Of course a bird doesn't want to hold a cats hand."

"Of course not! Cat's eat birds!"

"You're holding my hand..."

"And are you going to eat me?"

"I could," Kuroo smirked suggestively as they walked to the main house. 

"Meet me in the shower then later," Bokuto wiggled his eye brow before turning towards Akaashi. "You can join to, always an open inventation to lovers," he snickered as the younger shook his head. 

"I'm just going to shower and lay down," Akaashi told the two, letting go of the olders hand to go inside, warmth of the building hitting them as they walked to their shared bedroom.

\-----------------

Akaashi laid on the two beds shoved together staring at the wall. He remembered that day when they were forced to run from their house, how the troops got there two late and the zombies were already bringing terror to their housing additions. 

He tightened his hold on the blanket pulling it higher on him. 

He remembers when they dropped everything and ran. They ran as fast as they could. Kuroo and Bokuto's long legs gave them an advantage over him and Kenma. They had ran ahead to see if there were any troops ahead to help them. 

He bit his lip closing his eyes tight. The memory of Kenma screaming as a speed zombie ran behind him. His screams when a grenade went off in front of him causing him to fall into a hole in the ground. Akaashi felt a tear roll down across his nose as he opened his eyes to look at the wall. 

He didn't move when he bed dipped on both sides of him. Didn't move when a hand caressed his face, wiping away the tears in his eyes. Didn't move when a different hand went through his hair. 

He could have saved Kenma. He was hanging off the side, but the zombie what fell in with him had grabbed his leg and drug him down. 

"I'm sorry," Akaashi whispered looking up to see Bokuto and Kuroo looking down at him. "I should have helped him up from the hole," his voice cracked as the rumble of the storm was heard outside.

"Don't. Akaashi. Don't, blame yourself...it's not your fault," Kuroo whispered as he brushed his fingers through his hair. "We're to blame as well. We shouldn't have gone ahead of you two," he told him, chest tightening. 

"The troops should have been there sooner," Bokuto muttered as he pulled the covers open, sliding underneath so he could pull his boyfriend into his arms. "The hole situation is why you doubt him being alive right?" he felt a nod on his chest. "He could have fallen and crushed the zombie's head, there's still a chance," he looked up at Kuroo who stared down at them eye's glassy. 

"There's still a chance."

By the time Akaashi woke up, the bed was cold on both sides of him. 'They left without me,' he thought as he dragged himself out of bed, trying to find clothes with the least amount of holes in them. He stared at the door as a knock was heard. 

"Akaashi?"

'Lev,' he thought as he pulled a shirt over his head and pulled on pants before opening the door looking up at the lanky giant. "What?" he asked as the tall boy smiled at him.

"Kuroo and Bokuto went on ahead to their mission, you can come sit in the main tent with Yaku and I if you want," he told him moving out of the way as the shorter male shut the door behind him. "If you're hungry though, you should go eat."

"I'll go get food," Akaashi mumbled as he fumbled with his fingers, a habit he had picked up as a child and was never able to break. "Who's with them on the mission?"

"No one, the zombie cluster there is smaller than your last mission, they'll be fine on their own," Lev reassured him as they walked to the cafeteria. "I should go back to the tent now, Yaku is going to scold me again. Bye."

Akaashi watched Lev walk away as he entered the cafeteria. He wondered over taking a sandwich from one of the tables. 

"Akaashi!" he heard a joyful voice yell for him. "Akaashi come sit with me!"

Akaashi sighed looking over at Hinata and nodded. 

"I saw Kuroo and Bokuto earlier, they looked well and ready for today," the hyper boy spoke as he ate some rice. 

"They left me," Akaashi muttered looking at the younger, examining him, his left arm was missing. He never asked how that had happened, he didn't need to know. 

"Wow really? I wish I could go back out on the field again, so I can set zombie's on fire and watch them go 'boom!' and 'pop!'" Hinata smiled as he messed with a water bottle. "But that won't happen again," his cheerful voice slipping with frustration before pushing the bottle towards the older. "Can you open that for me please?"

The older nodded as he took the bottle opening it before hand it back.

"You would think I would be better at this but, it's only been a couple months I guess."

Akaashi stayed silent as he ate his sandwich. He was worried about Kuroo and Bokuto. What if they don't return in one piece. What if they don't return at all.

"Hey...don't look so sad, you'll be able to go on the next mission with them," Hinata spoke with his mouth full, choking a little on his food.

"Yeah," he answered before standing up. "Sorry, I have to go somewhere," he apologized rushing away before the younger could say anything else.

He walked outside, the sun shining through grey clouds blinding him for a couple seconds. It wasn't often that the sun wasn't blocked by dark clouds. This would be easier on Bokuto and Kuroo, they would be able to see clearer. 

"Ah, Akaashi, nice to see you," Daichi spoke as the boy walk into the tent. 

"Same to you," Akaashi commented back as Lev jumped over to him. 

"Do you want to look at the monitors? We can show you where Kuroo and Bokuto are," Lev told him not giving him an answer as he dragged him over to the computer monitor.

"Lev, you need to wait on answers," Yaku scolded slapping the boy on the arm.

"It's okay..." Akaashi looked at the screen. "Those two white dots...is that them?" he asked as Yaku nodded.

"Yep, those are them, sadly our scanners don't pick up zombie's because they are dead," Yaku explained as the dots moved around.

"So if they died."

"The dot would disappear."

Akaashi chewed on his bottom lip as he missed with his fingers. 

"We know where the zombie's are because of the scanner Daichi has, like the little one you have as well, it's just much bigger...oh, they stopped their movements."

Akaashi watched the screen, the dots were moving slightly back and forth before they were moving quickly backwards. It made his heart sink. Why were they moving back so fast? Were they okay? 

His mind raced as one of the dots stopped moving, the other going back towards the other. 'An injury,' the words flew into Akaashi's mind as his heart beat in his throat. 

'Come home.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Hinata is missing his left arm   
> -Lev doesn't have an actual job, he goes around making sure people are okay.  
> -Yaku monitors Kuroo's group  
> \- Daichi monitors what ever mission is happening first before switching to another area to watch for zombie growth
> 
> next chapter will be with Kuroo and Bokuto


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto and Kuroo run into trouble

Bokuto huffed as he and Kuroo pulled the jeep out from between two others what had boxed them in. "These asshole don't know how to be nice to eachother, boxing us in when there are spots for their jeeps everywhere else in this area," he fumed kicking the one what was in front of them.

"Calm down, Bo, be mad about it after we return to camp," Kuroo spun the key ring around his finger before opening the door to the drivers side of the vehicle.

"Do you think Akaashi is going to be upset about us leaving him behind?" the owl asked getting in the shotgun seat, getting situated as they drove slow down the drive way and waited for the gate to be open.

"He can be upset. I wasn't going to have him go out here when he isn't feeling up to it," the younger muttered as they hit a bump in the ground making them bounce. "Sorry, didn't see the hole right there."

"You suck at driving, this is why we need Akaashi," Bokuto whined as they hit another hole. "I think I'm more worried about surviving this drive than running into zombies," he joked as a hand came down on his thigh causing him to yelp. "I was joking!"

"Like you could drive any better," Kuroo smirked keeping his hand on his boyfriends thigh, giving it a tight squeeze before letting go. "You know...I bet Tsukki is the reason Akaashi is so down now too."

"You think?" 

"He's always been more of a downer, even since high school, playing volleyball. He's been more miserable since the Yamaguchi boy died. He probably put the thoughts in Akaashi's head," he let out a hot breath of air leaning back against his seat as they continued their drive. 

"He's more stand off now too, I don't think I see him hanging around anyone anymore. Maybe Kageyama, but they're usually arguing, and he doesn't normally approach us. It's odd enough that he approached Akaashi," Bokuto watched as the ruins of what used to be shops appear as the jeep came to a stop.

"We're here," Kuroo told him as he opened the vehicle door pulling out two hand guns checking them for ammo. 

"The scanner says there are only five in this area," the older grinned as he put the scanner back into his bag before pulling out a gun in one hand and a grenade in the other. "Let's blow these assholes," he waved his gun excitedly, moving in front of the jeep.

"You're too excited for this," the younger frowned as he looked around the area. It was quiet. If the sun wasn't peeking out from the clouds the place migh have sent shivers down his spine. "Just keep a watch out, it could be any type of zombie here."

"Yeah, yeah, keep my head up, eye's open, don't get distracted," Bokuto groaned walking through the empty street. "You're almost as serious as Akaashi."

"We'll if I wasn't serious then."

"Shh!" 

Kuroo frowned when the other shushed him looking around, until he heard the movement. He held up his guns trying to find where the source of movement was. "Come out," he muttered under his breath as the ground began to shake. "What? An earthquake? Why of all times?" he wondered.

"Kuroo...Kuroo," Bokuto's eyes were wide as he moved his hand back hitting his boyfriend to get his attention. "There's not five seperate zombie's Kuroo."

"What are you talking a...bout...." Kuroo's voice trailed off looking down the road seeing a large creature walking down the road cause the earth to shake. "Oh god," he felt his hands shaking as he rose his guns. The creature was dripping with god knows what, limbs all over it as well as five zombie heads. 

"Now, or never...right?" his boyfriends voice shaking. 

"Bokuto, we shou--" he was silence by a click as the other chucked a grenade at the zombie like creature.

"Run..run!" Bokuto screamed grabbing Kuroo's wrist dragging him away as the grenade went off. A horrible screech could be heard before the ground started to shake. He turned noticing two of the heads were gone. "We have to destry the heads."

Kuroo nodded as they stopped running. "Don't miss, you cannot miss," he told him as he rose his guns, the creature gaining fast as they started firing at it. 

Two heads were gone from the grenades.

Three heads.

Four heads.

"One left!" He yelled as the creature was too close to them. His hands were shaking as he shot at the head only to have it miss. "Shit!" he cursed as the creature suddenly stopped. He watched it closely before noticing it bloating. 'Shit,' he thought in his mind as he rushed to Bokuto's side grabbing him.

"What are you?!"

"It's going to explode!" Kuroo yelled in a panic trying to get distance between them as the creature exploded. He forced Bokuto to his knees, sheilding him with his body as a small line of acid hit his back causing him to yell out in pain.

"Kuroo!" Bokuto gasped in horro as he got out from under the other quickly looking at his back. "You need medical help, now," he moved to his pant pocket taking out a small knife, cutting Kuroo's shirt before ripping the back open, the acid eating the flesh. "It was only a little, I'm going to press down on the wound to try and soak in any acid until we get back," he told him as he removed his own shirt pressing it on to his boyfriends back, earning him a pained in take of breath.

"Akaashi's going to be mad," Kuroo groaned before hissing as the other pressed the shirt back on his back. "That's enough, just get me back to camp."

"Okay...okay," the older breathed out as he got up, helping the other as they went back to the jeep. "Lay in back on your stomach, I'm going to call Sugawara."

\---------------------------------------

'They're on their way back, but Kuroo was hit with acid, Bokuto said.'

Sugawara's voice rung in Akaashi's ears. Kuroo was hurt. How did he get hurt. They were always careful and quick to act. If he was there, then. His throat threatened to close as a jeep came into view as the gates opened a medical team on standby. 

'Bokuto, Kuroo,' he chanted both names in his head as the jeep came to a stop, the medical team already pulling Kuroo out of the jeep. "Kuroo," he spoke out moving towards the crowd before silver hair distracted him. "Bokuto," he spoke louder going through the crowd. "Bokuto!"

Bokuto perked up hearing Akaashi scream his name. He turned just in time to catch his boyfriend barreling into his chest, knocking them both over. "Woah, Akaashi, it's okay, we're okay," he wasn't surprised from this responce nor was he shocked when a hand slapped his cheek, not hard, but not gentle either. 

"That's for leaving me, you bastard," Akaashi breathed out voice shaking as he looked down at his boyfriend. "I could have lost you both," his voice cracked as a tear fell on top of the olders cheek.

Bokuto's eyes widened a little as he reached up, taking the younger's face in his hands, wipiing his cheeks. "I'm sorry. We were met with something unexpected," he told him bringing Akaashi's head down to kiss him lightly.

"Unexpected?" Akaashi asked in a whisper as he pulled away from the kiss. 

"We'll explain when we can talk to everyone," Bokuto told him as he leaned up making the other move off him. "Let's go see Kuroo. Okay?" he flashed a smile as his boyfriend nodded getting up. 

\------------------

"Kuroo," Bokuto sang out as he walked through the door. 

"Bokuto," Kuroo sung back as he watched his boyfriends walk into the room on his stomach. "Akaa--" he didn't get a chance to finish as he hand came down on his face. "What was that for!" he whined looking at the younger male.

"For getting injured!" Akaashi yelled at him.

"Sorry, I should have warned you he was going to hit you," Bokuto laughed watching Akaashi bend down kissing their boyfriend on the cheek.

"You guys are banned from going out without me."

"But Akaashi! We did great!"

Akaashi scoffed crossing his arms. "Says the one on his stomach with an acid burn on his back."

"It could have been worse."

The youngest hesitated. "You're right...I'm glad you both are alive," he sighed as Bokuto wrapped his arms around him. "No sign of Kenma?"

"No. Not yet, but I have a feeling we'll find him."

Akaashi sighed looking at the two before looking down at the ground before he felt Bokuto's hand under his chin lifting it up to face him.

"We WILL find Kenma."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to double check that Bokuto was older than Kuroo so many times.
> 
> (Sorry the chapters short!)


	4. 4

"How did Kuroo get hurt? That's very surprising from the two of you when there were only five zombies. The other day there was ten," Daichi was first to speak when Bokuto and Akaashi walked into the tent.

Bokuto stopped noticing almost all of the group was inside. "Well...I mean, there were five zombies..but there weren't?" he responded backing up a little from all the attention. Normally he would like the attention, like back in high school after he scored a point or won a match. This was different.

"What do you mean? The scanner picked up five, I was watching on the screen."

"Just tell the story Bokuto," Akaashi muttered hitting the back of his boyfriends hand with his. He wanted..needed to know what caused them trouble. Daichi was right, it was surprising that they even got hurt with only five.

"Uh, well," Bokuto started as he rubbed the back of his head before taking a deep breath. "Basically we went to Area 11 and when we were there e scanned the area and only five zombie's were shown. Well the ground started shaking and we thought it was an earthquake then this giant creature came down the road. But it wasn't a creature, the zombie's some how had managed to combine into one big thing. We were shooting the heads off it and it got to close, the next thing we know it was bloating and exploded with acid going everywhere," he took in a deep breath as most of the people in the tent held their mouths open. "It threw us off," he added looking over at Akaashi. "I'm glad you weren't there," he whispered as his boyfriend looked down at the ground.

Daichi frowned as he leaned back in the chair crossing his arms. "Combined? How is that possible?"

"It's possible that they got stuck together and then fused by acid," Kiyoko spoke up tucking some hair behind her ear as she held files on a clipboard. "Or they were turned like that, maybe the bodies were on top of eachother...there's many possibilities," she kept her gaze down writing down as much info as she could.

"These zombie's just get more and more difficult," Yaku groaned loudly as he rubbed his face with his hands roughly. "Next they'll fly and actually learn how to talk instead of mimic."

"Don't jinx it," Hinata whined chin resting on the table he sat at. "Next they'll be projecting the acid at us like puke and not explode...ow, ow, ow, Kageyama stop," he yelped as a fist twisted on the top of his head.

"Don't talk like you're going back out there on the field when you don't have your arm anymore!" Kageyama barked at him as Daichi clapped his hands gathering the attention back to him.

"If those things happen then we'll be ready. I'm not sending a group out today, so you all have a day of rest, then we'll regroup back here tomorrow."

"Thank you," the group spoke in unisen before an awkward silence rose until Tsukishima left the tent.

"I'm going to go see Kuroo," Akaashi turned to face his boyfriend before walking out, knowing the older would follow him.

Bokuto followed before stopping notcing Tsukishima walking towards a certain area. "You can go to him," he heard his boyfriend say. "Yeah...I won't be long." He watched as Akaashi walked away before walking in the direction the blond went.

\------------------------

"I knew you'd be over here," Bokuto mused walking over to the blond standing in front a stone with a picture. "Is this where you always are?" 

"Does that matter to you?" Tsukishima muttered reaching over to take a dead flower off of the stone to replace it with a live flower.

"Actually, yes, we were friends in high school, friends when we met up here and then once your friend died you became distant again, " the older frowned as he looked at the boy in the picture, smiling in his volleyball uniform. "The others might not say it, but, we are all worried about you."

Bokuto waited for a reply but was met with silence. "You have to let him go at some point Tsukki," he sighed only to gasp as his shirt was roughly grabbed and pulled close to the other.

"Would you let Akaashi, or Kuroo go?" Tsukishima asked through gritted teeth. "At least you have a lead the Kenma boy is still alive out there, what if he wasn't, would you let him go like you already had before?"

Bokuto's breath hitched in his throat as he stared at the younger. "I...we never forgot Kenma," his voice quite stumbling back a little as he got shoved away. 

"Isn't that why no one was allowed to speak of him, to act like he was never here? Face it. You had forgotten about him up until now, now you show you care," the blond scoffed as he turned back to Yamaguchi's grave.

"You're wrong," the older whispered getting the attention of the younger again. "You never knew how we acted behind closed doors! We waited everyday to get word that they had found him! That he was alive or dead! We waited for closure! It was bad for our health so we deemed him dead! Don't think for a second that we don't think about him daily," Bokuto screamed this time grabbing a hold of the other shaking him slightly. 

"I'm sorry that Yamaguchi is dead, but don't try to bring down our hope for Kenma," he muttered letting go of Tsukishima's shirt. 

"Alright. I'm sorry for bringing him up," Tsukishima sighed as he rose his hands in front of him in defeat. "But I'm not going to stop coming here less, I have nothing else to do until I'm partnered with a different group."

"That's fine....just come hang out with your friends every once and a while," Bokuto sighed looking at the picture again before stepping back. "I'm going back to check on Kuroo an Akaashi," he waved goodbye before walking away.

\----------------------------

"Daichi gave us the day off," Akaashi spoke as he entered their room. Sugawara had told him Kuroo walked back here by himself. 

"Really? That's nice of him," Kuroo hummed as he held a PSP in his hand, pressing the buttons. He wasn't a big gamer but he remembered Kenma had liked the game so he had picked it up so they could play together. "Where's our other piece?"

"Talking with Tsukishima," the younger answered as he climbed on to the bed, laying down next to his boyfriend. "What are you playing?"

"I'm not really sure. Some fighting game Kenma was trying to beat back in high school," he commented as he pressed the buttons harder only to drop the game on the pillow. "Damn it," he groaned shaking his hair in his hands.

Akaashi smirked seeing the word "FAIL" across the screen. "You suck at games don't you?" he asked as he reached over pressing the power button off so it was quiet in the room.

"I was done playing," Kuroo pouted looking at his boyfriend. "You're so mean Akaashi."

"And you're childish."

"Ouch. Right in the heart. I think that hurt more than the burns on my back," He smiled noticing the younger roll his eye's a small smirk appearing on his lips. "Wow, when was the last time I've seen your lip twitch upwards?"

Akaashi rolled his eyes again before rolling on to his side. "I'm tired, I want to nap."

"Did you turn off my game just so you could nap?"

"Yes."

Kuroo's mouth opened about to complain again as the door opened. "Bokuto! Akaashi shut off my game just so he could nap!" he whined hearing a gasp from the bathroom.

"Akaashi how could you!" Bokuto yelled from the bathroom. "You know turning off games while someone is playing is the worse thing you could do to someone!" 

Akaashi groaned as he burried further into the bed. "I hate you both," he muttered feeling a hand rub his arm then side as he closed his eyes. "I just...want a nap," he yawned before allowing sleep to take over.

"Is he asleep?" Bokuto whispered leaning against the door frame watching as Kuroo nodded. "I got in an arguement with Tsukii."

"Oh? Over?"

"Yamaguchi and Kenma," the older sighed as he walked over to the bed sitting on it. "Just some hurtful words were tossed around, but hopefully it makes him start talking to his friends more."

"It probably won't, you know how stubborn he is," Kuroo sighed laying on his stomach.

"Are you going to be better tomorrow?" Bokuto asked as his boyfriend shrugged. "Does it hurt?"

"It's more sore than anything, I'll be going on the mission tomorrow, I would't miss it even if my spine was showing. Besides. Kenma could be there."

"Or another one of those morphed together zombies."

"Let's hope not," Kuroo chuckled as he looked up at Bokuto. "I love you."

"I love you too."  
\-------------

"This damn game," Bokuto growled smashing the buttons on the PSP. "Why did they make game so hard? It's unnessesary, like how is someone suppose to know where the this hidden room is at," he complained before the character went through a fake wall. "Oh."

Kuroo snickered sitting beside the older on the floor. "It's a puzzel, it's suppose to be hard, though I didn't think it would take you this long to find it," he laughed as a spike fell from the ceiling on to the character killing it.

"What the hell!" the older screamed dropping the hand held in his lap. "Why did that happen suddenly! What kind of game is this!" he complained ruffling his hair before freezing as a pair of feet came into view. "Oh," he spoke eyes trailing up the body in front of him to be met with sharp glare. "Shit."

Kuroo howled with laughter as Bokuto started yelliing pleas as Akaashi put him in a headlock for waking him up.

"Kuroo! Kuroo! Save me, I'm gonna die!" Bokuto yelled legs and arm flailing as the youngest boyfriend held him on the ground, arm wrapped firmly around his neck. 

"No can do," he laughed as a knock was heard on the door. "I'll get it," he told the two as he got up walking to the door. He smiled as he opened it before looking down at Hinata. "Hey," he greeted as the orange hair boy peaked around the door.

"Is Bokuto getting murdered?" Hinata asked stepping into the room noticing Akaashi holding the silver haired boy in a headlock.

"Oh no, he just woke Akaashi up." 

"Ah, okay," the younger smiled as the two seperated from each other. 

"Hinata!" Bokuto yelled rushing up to the door. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you guys would like to hit the volleyball around. We don't have a net so we can't play a game but we can just hit it to eachother still," the boy spoke with a smile on his face.

Kuroo smiled wrapping an arm around Bokuto. "What do you say Bokuto? Akaashi?" he asked looking at the other two.

"I'll go, but the moment you feel discomfort from the burns your sitting out," Akaashi side eye'd the messy haired male before walking towards Hinata. "Let's play for old times sake."

\-----------------

Kuroo's eyes widened as the volleyball went straight passed his face as Hinata smirked at him.

"Just because I'm missing an arm doesn't mean I can't spike the ball with Kageyama," Hinata positioned himself as Bokuto hit the ball over.

"I guess I under estemated you, I should have known," the older chuckled as he hit the volleyball back over to the others before hissing slightly.

"Your back is hurting," Akaashi spoke suddenly beside him. "Go sit down."

"I don't want to sit out though," Kuroo whined as the younger crossed his arms. "Okay, fine," he sighed walking to the side before sitting on the ground. He smiled to himself watching the group pass the ball to each other. Almost like the old days. Even Tsukishima was off to the side watching. Though it seemed so empty without everyones whole team, but they were either dead, or placed in another group in the camp. He knew Yamaguchi was the first death in their group, but what about the other groups. 

He sighed before Bokuto shouted in excitement for making the other team in this back and forth game miss the ball. At least for today there seemed to be peace around everyone.


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you sure you're well enough to come with us on this mission?" Bokuto asked as they packed the jeep with their bags. 

"Sugawara gave the clear and Daichi said there was only like, two zombies to take out," Kuroo shrugged as he got in the passenger side of the jeep.

"He also said that mysterious things have been happening there," Akaashi responded as he got in the drivers seat, adjusting the seat so it was closer to the wheel. "There were more zombie's but they've been disappearing off the radar."

"Easier for us then," the silver haired boy cooed in the back as he moved through his bag. "What area are we going to anyways?" he asked as he counted how many grenades he had with them.

Kuroo eye'd the younger in the drivers seat as they drove off. "Well?" he asked as they drove down the dirt road.

"We're going back to where we lost Kenma," Akaashi sighed as the jeep grew silent. Back to where they lost Kenma, means back to their house they were living in together before this had happened. "Area 9."

Kuroo frowned as he looked back at Bokuto noticing him watching out side the window. "And zombie's have been disappearing off the radar," he spoke as Akaashi nodded as they dodges a pothole in the ground. "What do you think our house looks like now?"

"With all the rain and not being kept with, it's probably falling down by now, we'll be lucky if the second level is still there," the younger told them as they came up to a neighborhood. It looked depressing. Tree's were dead, some were fallen over, no animals running around, no children playing or adults gardening. "We're here," he whispered as the jeep came to a stop. 

"Let's get this over quickly," Bokuto sighed, the mood was much more depressing this time around. Just knowing where they were made the mood go down.

\--------------------

"Huh...the zombie readings are gone?" Daichi's eyes widened in shock as Lev walked over to him. 

"Gone?" Lev asked as he looked at the screen, there weren't any red dots on the screen.

"There's another heart beat," Yaku gasped from the other side of the tent. "Daichi, there's another heart beat I'm picking up!" he yelled in shock his heart squeezing as he got up. "I need to get a hold of them!" he gasped rushing to the phone hooked on to a pole holding up the tent as Daichi and Lev rushed over to look at his screen. There were four white dots. 

"Could that be? Is that?" Lev asked, his name he wanted to say wouldn't come out.

"I don't know."

\------------------

The boys jumped as Akaashi's phone started ringing in his bag. "Why are they calling?" he asked as he reached into his bag taking out his phone. They never called him while they were out working because of a chance for distraction. "Hello?" he answered

"The zombie's disappeared! There aren't anymore in that area!" Yaku yelled over the phone into the boys ears making him flinch. 

"What? So should we head back?" he asked looking at the question looks the other's were giving him.

"No. No. Stay where you are. I-I picked up another human's heart beat on the radar, there is a civilian alive where you are, you need to find them," Yaku's voice was shaking over the phone. "They're somewhere in the direction you were going. You're in charge of bringing them back to camp."

Akaashi's chest tightened as he nodded. "Okay, we'll find them and be back shortly," he told the boy on the phone before hanging up.

"What was that about?" Kuroo asked immediately after the phone was put away.

"The zombie's are off the radar, which means they are no longer here."

"So now what?" Bokuto asked as he adjusted his bag around his shoulder.

"Yaku picked up a heartbeat, meaning someone here is alive, we have to find them and take them back to camp," he told them looking in the direction they were heading. "He said the heart beat is towards where we were walking.

"That's towards...our house," Kuroo whispered his body tightened. What if it was Kenma. What if Kenma was alive. He was paying attention to the other two as he dashed in the direction of their house. 

"Kuroo wait!" Bokuto yelled running after him, Akaashi following behind.

Kuroo's mind raced as he passed the pit Kenma had apparently fallen into, not wanting to look inside and see if there were bones in it. He needed to believe the new heartbeat was Kenma's. "Kenma!" he called out before stopping in his tracks panting in front of a two story house. It was still together, but the roof was bowing in, there was probably a hole in it, the windows were cracked. 

Bokuto and Akaashi were breathing heavy as they caught up to their boyfriend. "Kuroo," Bokuto breathed out as the messy haired boy moved forward.

"I'm going in," he told them as he walked into the yard. "There's life in here, I know it," he told them clenching his fist.

"We're coming in too," Akaashi spoke up walking behind him, Bokuto following after them.

Kuroo nodded as he touched the broken door pushing it open. "Hello?" he called out as he entered the dusty house. It looked worse inside. Things were broken everywhere, the walls had holes in them, the ceiling had holes. 

Akaashi walked over to the wall, a picture had fallen from, picking the frame up as he choked up immediately seeing the picture. It was a picture the four of them had taken together on a date to the beach. He wiped a free falling tear before placing the frame into his bag. If he couldn't gather things when they left the house, he was going to gather things now. 

"Are you going to search with us?" Bokuto asked quietly watching as Akaashi picked up another frame and putting it in his bag. 

"Go on a head...I'm going to gather pictures," He whispered remembering where they had kept their photo album.

Kuroo nodded as he hit Bokuto's hand. "Come on," he whispered as the two walked into the kitchen. No one. they checked the down stairs bathroom and bedroom. No one. "I'll go up stairs, stay down here with Akaashi," he ordered as Bokuto nodded stepping away from the stairs.

He took in a short breath before carefully going up the old stairs. "Hello?" he called out again checking one of the guest bedrooms. No one. He frowned as he walked over to their shared bedroom, the door was scratched up and a hole in it. He paused reaching out for the knob before finally pushing the door open with a loud creek. 

The room was a mess, the window was out and there was a hole in the roof, water damage could be seen on the dresser, walls and floor. He bit his bottom lip before walking into the room. 

"What a mess, It would never be this messy if we were still here," Kuroo spoke to himself as the floor creecked getting his attention as he turned around quickly just in time to catch a wrist before a knife could plunge into him. He moved quick knocking the weapon from the persons hand before the person twisted out of his group stumbling back. "Fuck," he hissed noticing the blade had cut his hand slightly. Before looking at the person in front of him, his mouth dropping in shock. 

Brown hair cascading down the persons face before turning blond, it was messy and matted with dirt and mud. One eye was hidden behind a cloth as another cat like golden eye stared at him. 

"Kenma," His breathing stopped as the dirtied boy stepped back. "You're alive, oh my god, you're alive," he whispered unbelieving as he took a step forward noticing the boys face full of fear. "Hey, it's okay. I'm alive, I'm not a zombie," he smiled reaching out with one hand as he approached.

Kuroo watched Kenma shake his head stepping back until he was in the hallway. "Kenma, please. This is real, we've been searching for you," he examined the boy further, he was skinny. Way to skinny. You could probably see his ribs if you lifted his shirt. He looked back at the boys face as the boy suddenly ran to the stairs. "Bokuto!" he yelled as the boy ran down the stairs.

Bokuto jumped hearing Kuroo yell at him as he sprinted to the bottom of the stairs. "Kur--" his voice cut off as a body ran into his as he quickly wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. "Woah," he breathed out as the boy struggled against him only now noticing the color of the boys hair. "Kenma?" he sucked in a breath as the boy kept struggling against him. "Calm down," he whispered trying to keep his voice from shaking as Akaashi stood beside him eyes wide. 

"Sorry," the silver haired boy whispered as he got his hand on a pressure point, pressing down hard until Kenma leaned limp against him. 

"Oh my god," Akaashi whispered as Kuroo came down the stairs. "We found him. We actually found him, he's alive," he felt arms wrap around him as Bokuto gathered the unconscious boy in his arms. 

"We need to take him back now. He needs checked right away," Bokuto told them as he carried Kenma out of the house. 

"I told you we would," Kuroo whispered to the younger boy as he slid his hand down to hold his boyfriends hand as they followed Bokuto out of the house.

"I need to call camp," Akaashi perked up as he released the older's hand as he pulled out his phone, dialing the number quickly. 

\-----------------

Lev perked up as the phone on the pole started to ring. "Get that," he heard Yaku tell him as he rushed over. "Hello?" 

"Put medical assistance on stand by at the gate, we found," Akaashi's voice broke up as he took a deep breath. "We found Kenma, we're bring him back now."

Lev's mouth opened as the line went dead before a giant smile appeared on his face. "They found Kenma!" he yelled excitedly as the group in the tent snapped their heads towards him. "They need a medical team on standby!" he added jumping around.

"I'll call Sugawara," Daichi told them walking to the phone.

-

Kuroo stared at Kenma as Bokuto laid his head on his lap. "Our precious Kenma," he whispered touching the boys face, he could feel all the dirt on him. How had he survived this long? How long was he going to survive if they hadn't found him.

"Kuroo," Bokuto's voice broke him from his thoughts. "Yeah?" he answered as they drove back to camp.

"He's really light," his boyfriend whispers as he turned around in his seat to look at the two. "It's scary," he added reaching out to take one of Kenma's hands, there were cuts on it and bruises. 

"I know, but now he is safe, the medical team will treat him and run test. They'll know what to do about him eating and gaining weight. We just have to keep positive. That he is here with us right now," Kuroo told them both as he looked at the cloth covering Kenma's eye and touched it lightly.

"Don't remove that," Akaashi told him as he looked in the mirror. "There's a reason that's there, let the medical team deal with it," he added as the gate came into view. "Almost there," he whispered as the gates opened. 

Everything happened in a flash as the back doors were pulled open. Medics helping Kuroo out before they brought a stretcher, gently putting Kenma on it. "Be careful with him!" Kuroo called out trying to follow after them but was stopped by Daichi. 

"You'll only get in the way, Sugawara will be his doctor so you don't have to worry, he'll take good care of him," Daichi smiled as the three calmed down. "Was he awake when you found him? Did he remember you?" he asked smile fading as Kuroo shuffled a little.

"I don't know. I don't know if he remember's us and thinks he's dreaming, or thinks we were zombie's, or doesn't remember anything. He looked so afraid of me," Kuroo stared at the ground as the other placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Being left out there for so many years, he might not remember what actual human's are," he told them as he looked between the three. "Don't think to much of it, okay? He'll be back to normal soon," he patted Kuroo's shoulder before walking away. 

"Come on...we should go eat, we can talk to Sugawara tomorrow," Akaashi insisted as he took both of his boyfriends hands in his.

They could feel eyes on them and whispers as they walked back to the main building. It was unusual to find your loved one alive after so many years. They were lucky.


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo and Akaashi have a fun time, Bokuto joins (Blow jobs happen)

Sugawara stood beside the bed looking at the boy currently laying there. His clothes were torn, skin caked with dirt, hair long and matted. "We need to clean him up before we do anything, Asahi, please go run a bath," he ordered the long haired male as he moved over to his desk getting a pair of scissors out. 

"Are you just going to cut him out of his clothes?" Asahi asked as he walked to the bathroom door.

"It would be easiest, though I don't think he has injuries to bad, I still don't want to accidentally do possible damage to him by trying to take off his clothes," he informed as he walked back over to the bed, bending down as he heard the nurse leave and water starting to run. 

"Now lets get you out of these cloths," Sugawara spoke to himself as he lifted the sleeping boys shirt up cutting it down the middle with ease before cutting the sleeves off. He was prepared to see bones showing through Kenma's skin, but he looked healthier than he thought, though still way to skinny, he still had a bit of fat on him but not enough to keep him at a healthy weight. 

He set the scissors down on the end table beside the bed before undoing Kenma's pants, gently sliding them down his legs along with his underwear. They would replace his clothes with a medical robe until he was released. "Should we take off the cloth hiding his eye?" he asked looking towards Asahi as the nurse came beside the bed.

"We'll have to, we need to see if it needs cleaned or work done," Asahi told him as he examined the current shape of the boy his heart pounding. "How did he even survive out there this long?" he asked watching the doctor cut the fabric, pulling it away from the covered eye. He gasped covering his mouth with his hand. 

Sugawara frowned looking at Kenma's eye. The skin was melted around it as well as the eyelid. "Acid got him in the eye," he told the nurse as he put on gloves he kept in his pocket before reaching over to touch his eyelid, pulling it up to reveal a melted eye. He felt vomit coming up but forced it back down, he was a doctor, he can't be woozi from something like this. 

"Are we going to take it out?" the nurse asked gagging as he looked away. 

"We are. I don't know how long it's been like that but it can get infected, we'll be scraping off some skin around it as well," Sugawara informed as he leaned over the boy before carefully lifting him up into his arms taking him into the bathroom Asahi following after him. "Asahi, can you please sit on the side of the tub against the wall, I'll have you wash his hair since you have long hair."

"His hair will need some work to get untangled," Asahi mumbled rolling up his pants before stepping into the tub sitting down on the edge before helping the doctor lower Kenma into the tub, dirt already dirtying the water. "We'll have to empty it and fill it after awhile," he pointed out as Sugawara extended the shower head to him. "I know," he heard the doctor say as he began to wet the unconscious boys hair carefully.

The doctor sighed as he knelled down beside the tube, taking Kenma's arm scrubbing off the dirt from his skin before adding soap. 

They emptied the tub and refilled it four times before the water ran clean and Kenma looked like he had used to before the world fell down. Aside from the knots Asahi was gently getting rid of on the bed, the other male helping hold him up. The boys hair went from matted shoulder length to straight almost half way down his back. 

"Wow, good job Asahi, you didn't even have to cut any knots out of it," Sugawara complimented seeing the nurse blush sputtering on his words. "It's just a compliment," he laughed as he got off the bed starting to gather his equipment. "Can you hook the IV's to him?" he asked as he went over the megical equpiment on his cart before rolling it to the bed. He'd prefer to have Kenma on a table, but supplies were limited in the camp.

\---------------------

Akaashi watched Kuroo pace around the room from their bed. Ever since they found Kenma he hadn't sat down or rested. "Kuroo they already told us that we won't be able to see him for a couple days, come sit down," he tried to get his boyfriend to the bed. He wanted to see Kenma too, but he knew they had to wait. 

"I can't, Kenma is here, he's a five minute walk from us, Akaashi, why can't we go see him, I don't care if they're operating or running tests, I just want to see him," Kuroo whined as he quickened his pace. "How many years has it been since we've been able touch him, let alone see him, you can't make me sit down."

"Well you're looking like a lost puppy," the younger sighed getting up from the bed walking over to his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around him to make him stop walking. "What if we do something else..." his voice low as he drew circles on the older's chest.

"Something else?" Kuroo asked his mind trailing off before clicking. "Oh," he smirked feeling Akaashi's hands leave him. He turned watching his boyfriend walk to the bathroom turning around to look at him before entering the bathroom. "You don't think Bokuto will be jealous since he's out?" the older asked licking his lips following the shorter male into the bathroom, shutting the door.

"He should have been here," Akaashi said simply as he took off his shirt and kicked off his pants. He shoved his clothes off into the corner of the bathroom before turning the shower on. "Hot?"

"Hot," Kuroo replied checking his boyfriend out as he discarded his own clothes. "Is leaving your boxers on when you bend over to tease me?" he asked as the younger looked back at him smirking. "You asshole," he groaned before hearing the shower door open and close.

Akaashi rolled his eyes feeling the hot water hit his chest. "If you don't hurry I won't suck you off," he threatened hearing the shower door open, within seconds his back was pressed against a hard chest, arms wrapping around him firmly. 

"You won't?" Kuroo asked low leaning down a little to press kisses on to the side of his boyfriend's neck down to his shoulder, sucking at the skin light before biting down hard, getting a small gasp from the younger. He smiled against the wet skin as the water fell on them. "I guess I could suck your dick instead," he hummed trailing his hand down to wrap his hand around Akaashi's already hard cock, as his other hand wrapped around his throat, pressing him harder against is body. "Would you like that instead?" his voice low stroking his boyfriends cock with slow strokes.

Akaashi's breath hitched as he leaned his head back against his boyfriends shoulder. "No," he answered moaning as the older stroked him faster. "I want," he breathed out placing a hand on Kuroo's stopping his strokes pulling away. "I want to," he turned around so they were face each other. He leaned up pressing their lips together. A gentle kiss. Akaashi moved, trailing the kisses down Kuroo's neck biting roughly at the base of his neck receiving a low moan, knowing what his boyfriend likes.

"Enough," Kuroo hissed placing a hand Akaashi's head forcing him on to his knees. "No more teasing," he growled, cock hard as his boyfriend looked up at him lust in his eyes.

Akaashi smirked before looking at his boyfriends hard cock, wrapping a hand around it giving it a few light tugs. He felt the hand on top of his head grip his hair, a warning to stop teasing. He moved forward letting his tongue press against the tip of the dick, licking off a bead of pre-cum before sucking the side of it down to the base before dragging his tongue back up. the hand in his hair pulling him forward. He opened his mouth wrapping it around the head of Kuroo's cock, sucking lightly before going down further. He panicked at the sudden thrust causing him gag, placing his hands on his boyfriends thighs. 

"Sorry," Kuroo apologized trying to keep his hips still. He knew Akaashi could take him all, but he also knew he had to work up to that still. 

Akaashi moaned around the cock causing his boyfriend to groan from the vibrations as he slowly worked the cock into his mouth, he gagged a couple times before relaxing as the tip of it hit the back of his throat. He held there before pulling back to breath before taking the cock all the way again with ease this time, not hearing the bathroom door open.

"Tsk, having a party without me, how could you both," Bokuto spoke up as Kuroo looked at him, holding Akaashi on his cock, but he knew he was side eyeing him.

"Then undress and join," Kuroo hissed as nails dug into his thighs making him release the hold on the younger's hair noticing he was holding him all the way down.

Akaashi pulled back, releasing Kuroo's cock from his mouth panting. "Are you trying to kill me from your dick?" he hissed as he felt a new hand slip into his hair pushing him forward again.

"Now, now, finish your job," Bokuto purred into his boyfriends ear as he pushed him back on to the other's cock before forcing his head back then forward again. "Good boy," he cooed pushing Akaashi's head all the way down holding it there until he showed signs of struggle and brought him back up to breath. "Was that too much?" he asked, the younger shaking his head 'no'. "Okay," was all he responded for doing it again.

"Shit," Kuroo cursed leaning against the wall of the shower. "Give him some attention Bo," he breathed out not going to last much longer.

Bokuto looked up at his boyfriend before nodding, wrapping his free arm around Akaashi, grabbing one of his arms, bringing it back so his younger boyfriend hand wrapped around his own cock, before taking Akaashi's in his hand.

Akaashi moaned feeling his boyfriends hand stroke him slow, steadily picking up pace as he tried to jerk him off. He felt Kuroo grab on to his hair again this time thrusting into his mouth and not letting go. He moaned around him as Bokuto jerked him faster. He whined, his stomach twisting as Kuroo choked him with his cock, before pulling away, releasing on his face and chest as he reached his on orgasm, his muscles straining, forgetting about Bokuto but heard him groan.

"We should do this in the shower more often," Bokuto panted, cold water running on them now as he got up, him and Kuroo both helping Akaashi up, leaning him against his chest as Kuroo wiped the cum off of his face and chest. 

"It's not going to be big enough soon," Akaashi yawned to tired to bat Bokuto away from kissing his neck. 

Kuroo thought for a moment, a wide smile on his face. "You're right, soon it will be four of us again," he watched as Bokuto lifted the younger up into his arms before opening the shower door stepping out. "Can you turn off the water?" he heard the older ask. "Yep," he answered turning the water off before getting out, grabbing a towel to dry himself off. He looked in the mirror, the image of first seeing Kenma in the house flashing in his mind, bringing his mood down as he walked into the room.

"Are you okay?" Bokuto asked tossing the younger a pair of boxers. 

"It's just...the look on Kenma's face when he saw me..." he whispered putting the boxers on before dropping on to the bed looking up at the ceiling. 

"What was the look?" Akaashi asked sitting on the bed in an over sized shirt. 

"Fear."

The younger blinked, exchanging looks with Bokuto. "Maybe he was just shocked to see you, we haven't seen each other in what? Five years? He probably thought we were dead to...or forgot about him," he suggested looking down at Kuroo's hand noticing the cut. "Where did you get that cut?"

"Kenma attacked me before I saw him, I grabbed his wrist but I must have hit the blade when trying to grab him," Kuroo sighed raising his hand up to look at it. "He deserves to hurt me. I didn't even try to go back to him that day. I should have punched the soldier and ran back."

"I should have pulled him up from the hole," Akaashi whispered lowering his gaze to bed covers.

"I think you all need to stop living in the past," Bokuto huffed crossing his arms over his chest. "Being negative now won't help anything, you should be happy that he is here, and that we actually found him. Not blaming yourself as if he is dead," he snapped at his boyfriends. "We have to be happy now, especially for Kenma."

Akaashi blinked looking at his boyfriend before smiling a little. "Your captain is showing," he teased watching the silver haired boy blush.

"Well, someone has to whip you both into shape," he chuckled rubbing the back of his head. 

"Now come to bed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a bit rusty with writing rated scenes haha;;;;
> 
> from beginning to now, thank you to everyone who has read and gave kudos and commented ;;
> 
> If you want to talk about this au or other au's or Haikyuu in general my tumblr is: lilserket.tumblr.com


	7. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: SUICIDAL THOUGHTS, SUICIDE THREAT (nothing happens, no injury or anything)

"Suga, he's awake," Asahi spoke once the door opened leading to where the room was.

"Already?" the older blinked. He was sure the boy would have been out for at least a couple more hours after they had ran all the tests they could while he was asleep. "Has he moved?" he asked moving his clipboard around, switching out the papers.

"No, he just opened his eyes," the nurse told the other as he peered into the room. 

Humming Sugawara walked over to the window, looking into the room. Just like Asahi said, the boy was just laying there. "I'm going to go in," he patted the younger on the back before walking to the door, gently opening it. "Kenma?" he whispered softly stepping into the room, making sure the door shut quietly behind him.

He walked over to the bed standing over the boy watching as his eye focused on him, a patch over the other one. "How are you feeling?" he asked as the boy just stared at him. The doctor smiled gently moving to sit on the bed beside Kenma. "We had to remove your eye due to melting and we didn't want it to become a serious infection, so if you start to feel pain, please tell me and I'll get you some pain killers. Since the skin was so bad we ended up closing that area of your face. Asahi made eye patches you can wear though."

Kenma stared at the grey haired male in front of him, he remembered him from years ago back in high school. "Why didn't you kill me?" he asked voice quiet catching the doctor by surprise. "You know right? You checked up on me, you saw it. Why haven't you killed me yet?" he spoke louder leaning up in the bed knocking Sugawara's hands from helping him. 

Suga frowned dropping his hands on to his clipboard in his lap. "The tests haven't came back yet. That's why we're going to keep it a secret until then," he told looking down at his hands messing with the corner of a piece of paper. "We don't want to kill someone who could come back negative, I don't think Kuroo or the other two would forgive me for that," he smiled softly feeling rustling on the bed.

"I'm going to be a danger in here, it will comeback positive," Kenma muttered as he pulled his knees up to his chest, long hair falling over his face and arms. "I don't want to see them, they should have never found me," he added burying his face into his arms and knees. 

The doctor frowned looking up as the door opened. "You have another patient but Oikawa is here," Asahi told him holding the door open as Oikawa walked into the room holding a bag. "I'll be right there," he told them before turning to the boy curled in on himself. "Kenma...I have to go now, but Oikawa is here to keep you company, that's it," he told him as he got up waiting for answer, sighing when he didn't get one as he headed towards the door. "If you need anything, I'll be in a few rooms down."

"We should be fine," Oikawa smiled as he held up his bag of assorted items as he showed the doctor and nurse off before turning to Kenma who was staring at him from under his arm and hair. "You're hair has grown out so much, it must have been exhausting to be out there," he cooed walking over to the bed, setting the bag down.

"You don't have to talk, I can talk for the time being," he smiled as he crawled on to the bed, wiggling his way behind the younger boy, pushing him forward so he had more room, he chuckled hearing the younger make a grunting noise of disapproval. "Or would you rather sit in silence?"

"Silence," Kenma muttered feeling movement on the bed before a brush went through his hair making him jump and turn to look at the older boy.

"At least let me play with your hair," Oikawa insisted a wide smile on his face ignoring the un-amused look on the younger's face. His smile widened as Kenma turned around and nodded. "It's not all the time, someone gets to play with long hair, pretty hair," he complimented going back to brushing the long hair.

Minutes passed in silence as Oikawa reached back down for his bag, taking out a smaller bag holding hair ties. He could feel the younger trying to look at him in his side vision. "I'm not done playing, to much brushing is bad for you hair," he told him as he split Kenma's hair in two making sure to leave out his over grown bangs as he put the brown and blond hair up on one side making sure not to pull the hair all the way through before doing the same to the other side. "Almost done," he mumbled to himself as he got another small bag out with bobby pins, pinning the loop hair until they were in the form of cat ears. 

He took the long loose pieces, braiding them until wrapping them around the "cat ear" and pinned them both in place. "There, all done," he smiled wide getting off the bed to sit in front of Kenma looking at him. "Do you want to see it?" he asked as the younger shook his head. "How long has it been since you've looked at yourself?"

Kenma stared at Oikawa before looking up at the ceiling. How long has it been since his actually looked at himself? He jumped slightly as a cold object was placed in his hands. He frowned looking down. His reflection looking back at him as he lifted it up. His skin looked sickly, his eye was patched over with a temporary patch, his hair up in kitty ear fashion what was popular back when he was in high school. 

"I need to go to the restroom really quick, don't do anything you shouldn't," The older warned as the boy nodded as he made his way to the bathroom, holding a key to unlock it before going in.

Kenma waited for the door to shut before reaching over, grabbing Oikawa's bag. If they weren't going to kill him, then he will do it himself. He looked through the bag before pulling out sharp black scissors. 'It's for everyone's own good,' he thought opening the scissors bringing them up to his neck.

"So that's how you thank your boyfriends," Oikawa sighed un-amused making the younger jump. "Just when they finally have you in their life again after a miracle happened that you were still alive, you're going to take your own life and break them," his voice void of emotions as he held a hard glare towards the other.

"You don't understand, this is for everyone's own good," Kenma muttered, hands shaking as he held the blade side of the scissors against himself. 

"Why?"

"I can't say."

"Why not?"

"Because I can't!"

"Then it's not a good enough reason to end your life like this!" Oikawa screamed at him as the door to the room slammed open, causing both boys to jump. Kenma dropping the scissors on to the bed. "I thought you were out today?" the older asked watching as black hair rushed past him.

\----------------------

"Akaashi's not coming out with us again?" Bokuto asked as he placed his bag in the back of the jeep.

"He said he was going to talk to Sugawara, it's been four days and we haven't heard anything on Kenma, I think he's more calm to talk to him about it then we are, he doesn't get worked up easily," Kuroo sighed leaning against the jeep as foot steps came up to them. He looked a smirk appearing on his face. "Well if it isn't Tsukki himself," he grinned pushing of the jeep to wrap an arm around the blonds shoulder.

"Tsukki!" Bokuto yelled out excitedly poking around the jeep. "Isn't this a strong team!" he howled running around the vehicle to wrap around the other side of the younger.

"I regret agreeing to this already," Tsukishima muttered as one of the boys smacked him on the back.

\----------------------------------

"Where is Sugawara," Akaashi asked one of the medical members in area, one pointing in the direction of a set of doors. He thanked them before walking to the doors, opening one of them as he entered a long hallway with multiple rooms.

He looked around noticing multiple rooms were empty, which was a good thing. "Oh, Akaashi," a familiar voice spoke from inside an office he had gone past. He back stepped before looking in the room seeing the doctor he was looking for. "I want to know about Kenma. How he is doing," he got right to the point as he entered the office taking a seat in front of the doctor.

Suga sighed as he put away documents on his desk. "Kenma, is in good shape. He isn't healthy, he's been asleep since you brought him here, but he will and can get healthy. We just have to work on him putting on weight," he informed leaning back in his chair. 

"What about his eye, the one that was covered?" 

The doctor took in a breath, scratching the back of his head. "We had to remove it, and some of the skin around it and then patched it with some synthetic skin, we have eye patches for him to wear, other than that, we're just waiting on test results."

Akaashi straightened in his seat. He figured something was going to be wrong with Kenma's eye. "Is he awake now? Can I see him?" he asked on the edge of his seat watching Sugawara look down.

"He's not ready to see you guys," he muttered keeping his eye contact away. "But, I will let you see him through the window," he added quickly seeing the upset look in the younger's eyes. 

"Really?" Akaashi smiled as they got up the doctor nodding to him. "Just seeing him is enough," he smiled more once they walked out of the office, traveling down the hall a couple ways. They stopped in front of a window. His smile slowly fading, eyes widening, seeing his boyfriend hold scissors to his throat, yelling at Oikawa. He had to move, quick.

He ignored Sugawara's shout at him as he ripped the door open. "Kenma!" he yelled running into the room noticing his shocked look as he jumped on to bed, hitting the scissors on to the floor before taking him into a tight hug. 

"Why would you. Why would you even do that," Akaashi's voice trembled as he held Kenma tighter, feeling him stiff in his arms. "Why? Why?" he repeated feeling his shirt start to get wet, realizing his boyfriend was crying. "I'm sorry for leaving you behind, I thought there wasn't a chance you would have lived. You have every right to be mad at us, just, just don't do that," he begged tears escaping his own eyes. 

Kenma buried his face in Akaashi's shoulder, hiccuping slightly. He wasn't mad. He was worried for them. All what him being there will do is bring doom upon the camp.

Akaashi felt himself calm down, trying to pull his boyfriend away to look him in the face but the hold on his shirt only tightened. "I need to look at you," he whispered hand cupping the back of Kenma's neck before they slowly pulled away. He looked at his face, it was thinner from undernourishment. "We'll take care of you from now on, you'll get healthy again and you can come live with Kuroo, Bokuto and I again," he started to ramble, jumping when cool hands cupped his face, thumbs wiping stray tears from his face.

"I'm sorry. Everything is so much right now," kenma whispered pulling his hands away. "I-I still have test results coming back, I don't want you to get hurt...or sick," he felt his voice starting to crack again. He didn't want the tests to comeback positive, now that Akaashi was here, in front of him, he didn't want to leave. He didn't want to cause more pain. 

"Don't worry about me," the younger whispered looking over to Sugawara and Oikawa before nodding to the door. Sugawara seemed to catch on as he called the other over and left the room. "Can I stay? Is this too much?" he asked not wanting to over step his boundaries.

Kenma bit his lip looking at Akaashi. Who knows when the tests would comeback. Right now he did want to be held by his boyfriend. Just in case he had limited time with him. "It's okay...umm...can you..." he looked back to the wall watching as Akaashi nodded moving so he was leaning against the wall, legs spread. He moved, sitting between his boyfriends legs laying back as arms wrapped around him. 

He missed this. He missed his boyfriends. He missed human touch. He didn't want to be alone, not again. 

They sat there like that until Kenma drifted to sleep. Akaashi slowly lowering him to lay on the bed as he sat beside him, trying to keep his "kitty ear" hair intact. He knew he shouldn't have barged in. He knew Kenma wasn't ready to see him. "I'm sorry," he whispered leaning down, kissing the sleeping boy lightly on the cheek before getting up, leaving the room. He'd have to tell Kuroo and Bokuto what happened.

\--------------------

Sugawara held his face in his hands as he stared down at tests results on his desk. Two out of the three tests came out negative. One positive.

"What will you do now? Are you going to kill him?" Asahi asked standing next to the desk.

The doctor took in a deep breath before shaking his head. "We'll just keep watch on him, the first signs of change, we'll have to take action," he told him, hoping that Kenma wouldn't show signs of change at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm iffy on how this chapter turned out lol


	8. 8

_"Kenma, you have to wake up," Akaashi's voice was light as he reached down coming a hand through brown and blond hair._

_Kenma groaned stretching out on the bed. "I don't want to wake up," he grumbled turning over pulling the covers over his head._

_"Don't make me call Bokuto in here."_

_He pulled the covers back revealing his eyes as he turned to look at the younger. "You wouldn't," he stared watching as his boyfriend turned to look at the door opening his mouth. Kenma flung the covers off of himself, jumping out of the bed._

_"I knew that would get you up," Akaashi smirked as the other glared at him. "Breakfast is ready," he added as he walked out of the bedroom._

_Kenma sighed dragging his feet across the room to change into some loose clothes for the day. He looked around before finding the over sized hoodie he wanted, putting it on as he walked out of the room, bumping into a body._

_"I was just making sure you didn't worm yourself back into bed," Kuroo smiled as the younger looked up at him. "That's my hoodie," he pointed out as his boyfriend shrugged walking past him. "I'm just saying, you should wear it more!" he called out._

_Kenma sighed as he sat at the table, ignoring whatever Bokuto was telling Akaashi. He stared at the breakfast before him. It didn't look good. It didn't smell good._

_"Are you okay?" Bokuto's concern pulled him from his thoughts as he looked over at the silver haired boy. "I'm not hungry," he told them scooting his chair out. "Excuse me," he added before leaving the kitchen, ignoring Kuroo's calls to him._

_He wondered into the bathroom, looking into the mirror. He was normal. He thought. His eye's widened as blood started to fall from his right eye, skin melting away. No. He was normal. He's not a zombie. His breath quickened as blood fell from his nose and mouth. Please. He wasn't a zombie._

_Kenma jumped as he heard Kuroo scream something at him before a door closed. 'Don't leave me,' he thought placing a hand on the handle pulling it open. The house was in ruins, dust covering the floor, pictures knocked down._

_'Don't leave me,' he thought panic swelling in his heart as he rushed out of the house, running down the road. He slowed seeing his three boyfriends standing in the road. Kuroo pointing a gun at him as he approached._

_"I'm not a zombie, I'm not," Kenma cried out trying to step back but his feet wouldn't move. Tear's and blood falling from his eyes as the barrel of the gun was pressed against his forehead. "Kuroo, please," he pleaded hearing a click, tears streaming faster._

_He screamed as the trigger was pulled, eye's wide as he fell back, the world turning black._

* * *

 

Kenma's eyes snapped open, but he couldn't see anything, darkness surrounded him. He leaned up in the bed feeling around. "No, no, no," he whispered feeling the bed was empty. He could feel the darkness surrounding him, suffocating him. His chest rose and fell faster as he tossed the blankets off of himself, tears streaming down his face. He needed out.

His legs shook as he ran straight into a wall falling against it, finding it harder to breath. 'Find the door,' he thought to himself, searching. Searching. His throat was tightening as he felt a metal handle his hand.

He twisted and pulled against it. Of course the door was locked. He felt hot tears stream down his face as he started to shake the door handle, hitting the door with his other hand. He needed help, he needed to scream for help. His throat burned as he tried to find his voice before finally calling out.

"Akaashi!" Kenma screamed smacking and pulling the door harder. "Kuroo!" he continued to scream, screaming for Bokuto, screaming for all three of his boyfriends, to save him from the blackness.

His breath hitched as the door was yanked open from the outside, light bursting into the room as arms wrapped around him. They weren't who he wanted. He screamed as he struggled against the arms. "Bokuto!" he screamed out as he was pushed into the dark room, closing his eyes as the lights were turned on and door shut.

"Kenma," Sugawara's tired voice caused the boy to stop struggling against the arms holding him. "What's wrong? What happened?"

Kenma's head pounded, his chest and throat were burning as tear's kept falling from his eye. He looked up at the male holding him. Oikawa. But he didn't recognize the male beside him, keeping a hand on the other male to keep him up right.

"Let's go sit on the bed, Okay?" Oikawa whispered a tired smile on his face as the younger nodded, letting him walk him to the bed. He helped Kenma up on the bed, waiting for him to get situated before going to sit behind him. He looked around before looking at the male what had came with him. "Iwa-chan, the bag please."

He smiled as Iwaizumi walked over to the bed putting the bag down beside him. "Do you know Iwaizumi?" He asked Kenma as he dug around the bag before pulling out a brush. "You're hair fell out, it's a mess," he spoke more to himself then the other in the room.

Kenma sat there staring down at his hands before looking towards Iwaizumi, then to Sugawara, jumping a little feeling hair pins be pulled from it, letting the rest of his hair down.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I really need to know why you were screaming," Suga told him as he sat down on the side of the bed. "You seemed very distressed."

"I had a nightmare," the younger told them as a brush went through his hair untangling the knots.

"What was it about?"

"Home. Before this happened, but it turned out to be a nightmare....I turned into a zombie and they turned against me, I fell into a black hole. When I woke up the world was black," Kenma whispered hands shaking still as the room fell quiet. "I don't want to die," he added as more tears fell from his eye.

Sugawara took in a deep breath looking between the other two boys. "You're not going to die, you're safe here," he reassured him reaching out to put a hand on Kenma's but he pulled away from him. "Sorry," he apologized for stepping over a boundary he shouldn't have. "Do you want to see them...your boyfriends? You were calling for them."

He watched as the younger boy stare down at his hands as Oikawa pulled his hair up into a ponytail before turning it into a bun.

"Yes. I need them," Kenma finally answered as the male behind him brushed out his over grown bangs.

"I'll go get them then," Suga nodded as he got up from the bed walking towards the door opening it as quiet as possible before leaving.

"We should go to," Iwaizumi sighed stretching his arms over his head yawning.

"We should," Oikawa agreed, picking up his bag as he started to scoot off the bed before a hand grabbed his wrist. He frowned looking back at Kenma.

"Don't leave."

* * *

 

Kuroo sighed as he sat in his bed playing his PSP as his two boyfriends slept beside him. Akaashi had told them that he had seen Kenma and got to spend time with him. He told him the situation wasn't good, rushing in when their boyfriend pressed scissors to his throat.

It had him worried, he couldn't sleep. That's all what was on his mind was his boyfriend, his childhood friend trying to take his own life. Would he have done it if Akaashi hadn't ran in?

He jumped as there was a knock on their door. It's 2am why would someone be knocking on their door at this time. He looked at his boyfriends watching as Akaashi stirred.

"What was that?" Akaashi grumbled as Bokuto pulled him closer against him.

"Someone knocked on our door, go back to sleep Akaashi," Kuroo whispered as he got up, pulling pants and a shirt on before heading to the door not expecting to be greeted by Sugawara. "Did something happen?" he asked fear suddenly taking over.

"Kenma had a nightmare and tried to get out of the room, he was screaming for all of you...after calming him down, he still wants you there," Suga told him.

Kuroo's eyes widened turning around to get the other two up but saw Akaashi already dressed pulling Bokuto off the bed with a loud thump noise. "Give us a minute," he told the doctor before rushing over to help his boyfriend get Bokuto up and dressed.

"Where are we going?" Bokuto asked yawning as the other two led him to the door. "Is there a fire?"

"No Bokuto, we're going to go see Kenma," Kuroo told him patting his head as the older slowly woke up following Sugawara down the halls.

Akaashi rolled his eyes as Bokuto perked up seeming more awake now.

"My only request, is that you all are quiet, it is two in the morning," Sugawara told them as he stopped in front of a door opening it.

* * *

 

Kenma sighed as Oikawa sat next to him on the bed. "I'm sorry," he whispered looking over at the two older boys.

"For what?" the brunette asked reaching over to play with the ends of Kenma's hair.

"Waking you all up...I didn't mean to," he told them looking back down at his hands he had noticed they weren't dressed in their work clothes after Sugawara had left.

"Don't worry about it, you had a nightmare and woke up alone after being in a survival situation for what? Five years...it's expected you would have some traumatic events effect you," the older replied shrugging his shoulders as he looked towards Iwaizumi. "There was a time I thought, I was going to die, but Iwaizumi saved me just in time, I got out with a shattered kneecap, which is now why I work in this area as a support to those might having a hard time."

"I see," Kenma replied looking towards Oikawa's legs. "Does it hurt to stand?"

"Only if I'm standing for a long time."

"Oh."

A knock pulled there attention as Sugawara opened the door. "Iwaizumi...Oikawa, can you come out here, you can go back to bed," he smiled before looking at the discomfort in Kenma's eyes. "Don't worry, you won't be alone."

Kenma nodded calming down as Oikawa gave him a short hug before getting off the bed leaving the room with Iwaizumi. He felt sick to his stomach as the doctor moved away from the door, familiar black hair walking in instead. Something in him made him move right away. Jumping from the bed into Kuroo's awaiting arms.

Safety.

He felt another set of arms wrap around him and Kuroo before another set wrapped around them. Bokuto and Akaashi were there too. All three, alive, with him. He's alive.

He's alive.

His body started to shake remembering he won't be alive. Just like his dream. Fresh tears fell from his left eye as the hold around him tightened.

"I love you," he heard Kuroo whisper in to his ear as Bokuto rubbed his neck, Akaashi rubbing his back.

He pushed his thoughts behind him. For right now. He's alive and safe.


	9. 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for such a late update and it's short, I've had things pile up on me and didn't have time to write.

Kuroo yawned as he stretched out on the bed feeling a hand in his shirt, but no one on his other side. He opened his eyes slowly, looking down to see a mess of brown and blond hair covering his chest. That's right. He fell asleep in Kenma's room.

He smiled gently reaching over to push the fallen hair out of the sleeping boys face causing him to stir opening his eye tiredly. "Go back to sleep," he whispered to his boyfriend, not without a second thought the boy was back asleep, soft breathing made sure he was out.

"I brought the PSP from our room," Bokuto voice loud before dropping to a whisper noticing Kenma still asleep when he opened the door.

"Did you and Akaashi sleep well? I didn't mean to kick you guys out of the bed," Kuroo apologized as he slowly scooted up the bed to lean against the wall, sliding Kenma with him until he was almost all the way on his lap.

"The bed is small and there isn't anywhere else to sleep in this room, Akaashi wanted to sleep on the floor so I picked him up and carried him out against his will," the older chuckled as he sat on the bed holding the PSP, clicking some of the buttons. "But once we got into the room, he fell asleep pretty quick, though he might be a little angry today."

"He's always been more protective over kenma," the younger sighed feeling Kenma stir in his sleep again feeling his hand tighten in his shirt. He looked down watching him sleep, the boys hair started to get messier as the bun fell from his hair. "Where is Akaashi anyways?"

"He met up with Sugawara and went to go get some light foods for Kenma to eat, like fruit, I guess."

"You guess?"

"I didn't hear what he should be eating!" Bokuto defended himself loudly feeling a foot kick him. "Ow," he whined holding his knee as he came in eye contact with a sleepy Kenma. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up, you can go back to sleep."

Kenma stared at Bokuto before realizing he was holding on to a shirt. He moved slowly looking up to meet with Kuroo's caring gaze. "I thought you guys were a dream," he told them leaning up in the bed, hair going in every direction from the falling bun. "I keep thinking that I'll wake up and you'll all be gone."

"Why do you keep dreaming that?" Kuroo asked reaching out to play with the younger's hair until it was free from the hair tie allowing it to drop freely on to his back.

The younger looked back and forth between his boyfriends, chewing on his bottom lip. "Because I don't think we'll be able to get out of here alive, at least not all of us," he answered flinching as Bokuto's face was suddenly in his own, coming closer and closer, until he had fallen back on to the bed with his silver haired boyfriend on top of him.

"You haven't been here or traveled around the camp but Kuroo, Akaashi and I are kinda badass at what we do," Bokuto chuckled grinning wide as he hovered over the younger. "We're a team of three but we haven't had a major injury yet, so I think we'll be fine."

Kenma stared up at Bokuto, a soft blush appearing on his face as the older brought his forehead down to his resting them together. It was just like old times. 'Old times,' he thought hands moving on there own until they were sliding through silver hair, gently moving his boyfriend down until their lips touched lightly. He wanted to touch them all over, to feel them, to know they are here, that this wasn't a long dream.

He broke away from the kiss noticing the older's reddened face as the door opened. He looked over noticing Akaashi standing in the doorway holding a tray of food. His face had "protection" written all over it as he stomped into the room. "Akaashi..." he started to say before his boyfriend kicked Bokuto off of him before sitting on the bed. He could hear the older whining as Kuroo laughed at him.

"Why did you kick me?" Bokuto asked voice higher than normal as he leaned towards the younger. "Is this about taking you out of the room? I didn't want you sleeping on the floor!"

"And you shouldn't take advantage of a sickly boy," Akaashi snapped at him before giving a stern look towards Kuroo making him shut up real fast.

"I think you have the wrong idea," Kuroo defended as he helped Kenma sit back up in the bed as the silver haired boy nodded. "Bokuto just got over excited and you just came in at the worse time, Kenma had just gave him a kiss," he chuckled as the younger sent Bokuto another stern look before messing with things on the plate.

"I'm fine," Kenma finally spoke up silencing his boyfriend's bickering. He sighed as he looked at the food in front of him. His stomach growled while looking at the apple on the tray.

Kuroo smiled noticing what the younger was looking at. "I'll peel it for you," he told him taking the apple and knife from the trey. "We'll have to put in a request in the lunch room to make some apple pie's for you, you've always like apples," he smiled down at the apple as he peeled it, Bokuto holding out his hands to catch the skin.

Kenma stared at his childhood friend nodding. "Apples were always good," he mumbled eye's trailing down the bed before laying upon a PSP. How long has it been since he's played a video game. He bit his lip moving around until he could reach the gaming handheld before a hand caught his wrist.

"You have to eat first. Then you can play," Akaashi told him un-phased by the glare he was receiving. "You need to eat so you can be healthy again," he pushed the older back. "Don't you want to get out of this room and go to ours?"

"Yes," the older muttered looking down as an apple slice as held in his field of view. He looked over at Kuroo before letting out a hot puff of air, taking the apple slice from him before biting into it. Sweet, a little sour, a little crunchy, juicy. He felt himself starting to choke up again as he took more apple slices, eating them quickly. He missed food what wasn't spoiled.

"Hey, slow down your going to get sick," Kenma heard someone say, he wasn't listening as he eagerly ate the food from the tray after finishing the apple. He smacked the hand away from the tray. Fear of them taking it away from him. The food was his. Not theirs.

He had the food gone within minutes, his stomach was in pain as one of his hands covered his mouth. "I think I'm going to be sick," his voice muffled behind his hand as Kuroo rubbed his back.

"We warned you to eat slow, because you can't throw up," Akaashi sighed taking the tray away, setting it on the floor with a soft 'clink'. "Sugawara's words. If you throw up, you have to swallow it back down so you get the nutrients."

"Oh...can I play the PSP now?"

The younger sighed as he finally handed the hand held over to his boyfriend, watching his eye light up.

* * *

 

"You got through that place so easily, Bokuto and I could't get past the falling spikes."

"You had to just memorize where they would fall..."

"But they fall in different places each time..."

Kenma lifted his eyebrow, side eyeing Kuroo before looking back at his game, pressing button's to make the character attack some enemies. "I wouldn't have known that, I got through first try," he told him a small smirk playing on his lips as he entered the boss room, feeling Akaashi's arms tighten around his waist as the younger laid between his legs.

"Because you're like a wizard or some shit with video games, you always were," Kuroo responded defending himself as he pet Bokuto's head, the sleeping boy napping between his legs. "You always had your nose in a game or in your phone I thought you'd walk into traffic some times from not paying attention.

"I always pay attention."

"Do not."

"Do to.

"Do not."

"Do to."

* * *

 

"Kenma, I'm coming in," Sugawara called from the hallway before opening the door. He stopped at the image in front of him, a soft smile appearing. Bokuto and Akaashi were asleep in between Kuroo and Kenma's legs as Kuroo and Kenma leaned against each other asleep, PSP long dead in Kenma's hands still.

He walked over to the bed, gently reaching out, touching the young boy on the arm causing him to jump in panic as the other three woke up around him. "Calm down, it's just me," he spoke gently as Kenma's panicked eyes looked at him before calming down.

"I need to talk to you alone, is that okay?" the doctor asked looking at the other three, receiving not impressed look from Kuroo. "It is a private matter."

Kenma sighed before looking at his boyfriends. "Go, I'll be fine alone," he told them trying to shove them off of the bed.

"Okay...we'll be back later," Kuroo told him as he got off the bed, grabbing a glaring Akaashi and a whining Bokuto before taking them out od the room.

Sugawara watched as the door shut before putting his attention back on Kenma. "Sorry...I didn't think you would want them to hear your results," he reached into his doctor's coat, pulling out a folder before sitting on the bed.

Kenma watched as he situated himself on the bed watching the doctor carefully. "It's bad, right?" he asked pulling his knees up to his chest.

"You came back negative on two of the tests, but came back positive on the last one," the doctor told him as he handed the files over.

The younger took the files, looking through them. "What does this mean? Am I going to die? Are you going to kill me? I have zombie DNA in me..." he asked dropping the files on to the bed.

"I don't know...we've never had someone come back positive with one test and negative with the others...you might not change, or the change could be happening slowly...when did you come in contact with the infection?"

"I lost my eye a year ago...I came in contact with the zombie what bit me around two months after that."

"Has anything changed?"

Kenma hesitated for a moment, keeping his hair in front of his face. "Zombies don't come after me anymore...but they seem to be drawn to me."

Sugawara blinked a couple times before writing down what the younger had told him. "Nothing else? If there is anything else. We need to know."

"Inside...I have this instinct of eating flesh, but it's not enough for me to do anything...the though makes me sick...normal food still tastes good. Lately I don't feel like eating flesh at all."

The doctor nodded as he wrote more of the info down.

"Are you going to kill me?" Kenma asked again after revealing that info. "Should I separate myself from my boyfriends now?"

"No...we won't kill you, yet. I would like to run more tests on you though...you seem to be turning slowly, maybe you won't turn fully at all. We could use you--"

"For experimenting on."

Suga bit the inside of his lip before nodding. "Yes...for experimenting on...you could hold a key, Kenma...to help save the human race and maybe live beside zombie's, if we can mix our DNA with just enough zombie DNA, then we can go back to living our lives, and rebuilding the world."

Kenma stared at his hands. He could help, he could save his family and friends. "I'll do it...I'll do the experiments," he whispered as the doctor got up.

"I will be back for you tomorrow to take you for your first test. It will be an easy test seeing you are still very weak and these tests could cause you to get very sick."

"Should I separate myself from my boyfriends?"

"Whatever you think will be easier on you, are you going to tell them your test results?" Suga asked walking over to the door.

Kenma bit hard on his lip as he fist the blankets on the bed. "After I do that...I might not have to do the separating...huh..." he chuckled to himself listening to the door open and then close.

He felt tears roll down his face as he fell on to his side, curling in on himself. How would they react. Would they be sad? Would they be angry? He has a right to be angry too.

After all. They left him out there to rot.

He felt anger well up inside him as he pushed himself up on his arms as hot tears fell on to the bed. If Akaashi would have helped him up. If Bokuto and Kuroo never went on ahead. This wouldn't have happened. He wouldn't have been alone for five years. He wouldn't have been starving. He wouldn't be sick. He wouldn't have lost his eye. He wouldn't have zombie DNA in him.

This was their fault.


	10. 10

Kenma sat there on the bed. Waiting. His anger and frustration from earlier still fresh in his mind. He lifted his head up when the door opened.

"Kenma...are you okay? What did Sugawara want?" Akaashi asked walking into the room, Bokuto and Kuroo following in after him.

Kenma smiled as he started to giggle catching the three off guard. "I'm a test subject, I'm no longer a human being," his laughter growing louder as he bent over on the bed hugging himself. "I'm no longer my own person, I never will be."

"What are you talking about?" Kuroo asked looking between his boyfriends, meeting the equal confused faces. The laughter was creeping them out, it was out of character for Kenma to laugh like this.

Kenma went silent as he suddenly jumped from the bed marching over towards Akaashi. "Because of you! I'm as good as dead! I'm nothing but a test subject because of you!" he screamed pointing a finger at Akaashi hot angry tears rolling down his face.

"What did I do?" Akaashi asked thrown back by the sudden change in tones as Bokuto stepped in front of him to keep the angry male from getting to close.

"You left me to die! You could have saved me! You could have pulled me up! Instead you just stood there and watched me fall!" the boy screamed at him stepping closer as Bokuto pressed a hand out keeping him from reaching the younger.

Kuroo frowned as narrowing as he watched Akaashi's face distort, holding back his feelings. "That's enough Kenma, Akaashi knows what he did was wrong, he didn't know what to do, he panicked," he defended as his childhood friend sent a glare his way.

"Like you an Bokuto are any better, ditching us," Kenma spat towards the older tugging at the sleeve of his gown.

"You have every right to be mad at us. I'm sorry. We're sorry, we want nothing more than to help you physically and emotionally. You know we love you."

Kenma's eyes widened. His plan of accusing, to make them hate him was backfiring. It can't backfire, they have to leave. They need to get out. His breathing picked up as he stumbled backwards, the world was spinning. "Hate me," he whispered looking between his boyfriends as black dots started to cover his vision.

"Kenma, you're pushing yourself to hard," Kuroo's voice, too gentle. It made the younger's stomach tighten as tears fell from his eyes.

"No, no, no. You have to hate me. You can't be with me," his vision was fading as he continued to ramble, his words starting to slur together trying to tell them he was infected as the room went dark, the last thing he heard was a door shutting and his name being called frantically before hitting the ground hard.

* * *

 

"Akaashi wait," Bokuto called out chasing after his boyfriend down the hall. "You know he's not right, right now, his mind is still jumbled, you know that because that wasn't normal for him," he fidgeted with his hands catching up to the younger walking beside him.

"But everything he said wasn't wrong, right?" Akaashi muttered walking out into the grey outdoors. "I could have pulled him up. I just watched him fall while he yelled for help," he added walking in no general direction.

"And he's probably going to hold the grudge against you and us for the rest of our lives....I would have done the same in your position. If I saw a zombie hanging off his foot, I would have ditched too...it was a scary time..." the older old him as they walked past civilians in the camp. "Don't think too much."

"You're one to tell me not to think to much, when you miss zombie's by getting to excited over things, or did you forget when you waisted three gernades on one zombie?" the younger teased as the older fell back behind him, civilians snickering beside them.

"Akaashi," Bokuto whined suddenly running at his boyfriend, grabbing his arms tightly. "You said you wouldn't mention that outloud, now my image is hurt!"

"You didn't have an image to begin with."

"Akaashi!!!"

"You still have cool elements...like when you managed to toss a gernade in one of the zombie's mouth," Akaashi coughed as his boyfriend pulled him into a tight hug before releasing him.

"I am pretty cool," Bokuto laughed puffing out his chest as his boyfriend looked away from him. "What? Did I embarriss you?" he asked dropping his stance right away as the younger shook his head.

"How do you manage to be happy all the time?" the younger asked looking back towards his boyfriend.

Bokuto blinked a few times before putting a hand on his chin. "Well...if I'm not happy, then this world would be pretty gloomy, someone has to be the happy, positive one," he shrugged jumping slightly when arms wrapped around his waist, a face burried into his chest.

"Stay that way..." Akaashi muttered against the older's chest, sighing as he felt arms wrap around him, pulling him closer. He listened to his boyfriends heart beat, his breathing matching it. "Bokuto."

"Hmm?"

"Kenma's hiding something from us, that's why he's trying to push us away."

"I know."

* * *

 

Kenma could feel a hand in his hair. A familiar hand, brushing through the long strands. He let out a small sigh before opening his eyes looking at Kuroo before rolling on his side facing away.

"You pushed yourself to hard," Kuroo frowned watching the younger turn away from him, before returning his hand to the boys hair. "Bokuto and Akaashi aren't here, Akaashi ran off and Bokuto persued after him," he waited for a reply, or something. "You know we already know what we've done and we know we can't make that kind of thing up to you, but we want to try and fill in the void of five years, don't push us away."

"There's something else," Kenma's voice was quiet as he looked at the wall, he could feeling his boyfriends confused gaze on him. "I am hurt from what happened five years ago...but there's something I'm keeping from you, something what will just cause you all pain," he added feeling the hand in his hair move to his shoulder, slowly rolling him back over on his back, looking up at his childhood friend.

"There is nothing what will cause me as much pain as when I lost you five years ago. Nothing can compare to that," Kuroo told him in a soothing voice, he moved around until he was hovering on top of the younger. "Whatever you're hiding can't be as bad as that," he added placing a hand on Kenma's cheek, stroking it gently.

"Kuroo," the younger started voice cracking as a rouge tear fell from his eye, Kuroo's thumb wiping it away. "I want to feel you...before something happens."

"That something...is the secret?"

Kenma bit his lip before nodding. "You'll see it later," he sighed pushing kuroo to get off him so he could sit up in the bed moving to be in front of his boyfriend. "Can I..." his voice trailed off a small hint of blush appearing on his cheeks as the older smirked.

"Of course," Kuroo chuckled moving his hands to the bottom of his shirt before pulling it over his head, tossing it off to the side of the bed. "How do you want me?"

"Lay on your stomach."

He smiled moving around until he was laying face down on the bed, he could hear a small gasp. "Like that scar?" he asked looking back a wide grin on his face. "Saved Bokuto from turning into a hamburger face," he joked tenseing as Kenma placed a hand over one of the acid scars before relaxing.

"Does it hurt?" Kenma asked softly grazing his finger tips across the burn scars.

"It's just sensitive," Kuroo reasurred him, relaxing more when the younger slid both his hands up his bare back, resting them on the back of his neck, kneading the skin there. He smiled remembering back in high school, whenever Kenma was stressed he would always want to touch Kuroo, he never pressed for why he did it, he didn't mind the massage.

He let out a soft sigh feeling the hands move towards his shoulders, relaxing the muscles there. "It must have been scary for you...to be out there alone. How did you survive with only losing an eye?" he asked voice half muffled from the pillow his face was against.

"I don't want to talk about it right now," Kenma muttered moving his hands down against his boyfriend's shoulder blades, kneading them before moving down his spine, being mindful of the scars. "Roll over," he demanded tapping his side.

That was new, normal Kenma only touched his back. Kuroo nodded as he rolled over on to his back. "Silence?" he asked as the younger nodded. He closed his eyes taking in a long breath as he felt Kenma touch his shoulders, before a weight was on his hips. He opened his eye's looking up at his boyfriend. "You're still as pretty as ever," he complimented watching the younger look away, he reached up, turning his face back towards him.

Kenma stared down at Kuroo, the loving look his boyfriend was sending him made his chest hurt. "My skin could fall off and you would still tell me I'm pretty," he commented as the older grinned. "I hate you," he let out a small 'hah' before leaning down, pressing their lips together gently. He pulled back an inch before pressing their lips together harder. He felt Kuroo his arms until hands were tangled into his hair pulling hard enough for him to gasp and a tongue to slide into his mouth.

He pulled back breath heavy as Kuroo rolled them over so he was on bottom. He stared up at the ceiling feeling his boyfriend nose the side of his face, pressing kisses at the corner of his eye before moving down to his jaw. His breath hitched feeling him bite lightly right under his jaw before peppering kisses down his neck before biting down, hard. Kenma cried out as blunt teeth dug into his skin as his boyfriend sucked a hicky onto his skin. "Kuroo," he whispered pulling at his boyfriends hair.

"What?" Kuroo asked lips against the mark he had just made, pressing a gentle kiss against it before going down further, pulling the gown down to reveal more skin, ignoring the tug on his hair.

"What if Bokuto and Akaashi come back?"

The older paused, looking up at his boyfriend. "Do you not want them to join?" he asked moving up to look down at the younger. "I can lock the door..."

"No...they can come in...I just want it to be you who fucks me," Kenma told him bluntly causing Kuroo to drop next to him stiffling a laugh. "What?"

"Nothing...I'm just not used to you being so blunt again," Kuroo chuckled raising up again as the doorknob jiggled before opening.

"Oh!" Bokuto gasped staring at the two on the bed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to open the door on you too," he blushed as Akaashi shoved past him heading straight to the bed, looking ready to kick Kuroo off of the other boy.

"It's okay," Kenma told them, more towards Akaashi who was standing next to the bed. "Shut the door," he ordered Bokuto as he felt the bed dip down beside him. A hand gently touching cheek before Akaashi's soft lips were on his.

Kuroo smiled sitting up on Kenma, watching the two kiss, before looking towards Bokuto.

"Why are you the only one shirtless?" Bokuto asked a grin planted on his face walking up to the bed.

"You know how Kenma gets, wanting to feel my skin under his fingertips," the younger chuckled as the eldest joined them on the bed. "But it isn't fair that I'm the only one shirtless, is it Kenma?" he asked as the long haired boy broke apart from Akaashi to look at him.

Kenma bit his lip again, looking between his boyfriends. "I...my secret...is under this gown," he whispered looking away, his heart began to pound at the thought of them leaving him now. He should have just left it alone. He shouldn't have started drama earlier. Regret filling his body. Nothing will be the same.

"So you were hiding something from us," Bokuto frowned reaching over to help Kenma sit up. "Whatever it is, won't change with how we feel about you."

'You will though...you'll hate me,' he thought hands shaking as he moved his hands aroung to untie the gown, Akaashi helping him with the bottom ties. He closed his eyes letting the gown fall off his shoulders to reveal his chest and stomach. He could hear soft gasps come from his boyfriends, soon all hands were off him as he brought his knees to his chest.

"A-are you infected?" Kuroo asked voice shaking as Kenma put his head further into his legs. "Kenma..."

"They took tests....to make sure if I was or wasn't, two tests came back negative, one came back positive," he told them through his legs. "They said they weren't going to kill me...because I haven't shown signs of transitioning into a zombie even though I am infected to a degree..."

"How long has it been since you were bitten?" Akaashi asked placing a hand on Kenma's back trying to stay as calm as possible.

"A month or two before you guys found me...maybe more..I lost track of the days before the first year ended," he stiffened feeling the hand on his bare back rub circles into his skin.

"And no signs of transitioning?" Akaashi watched as the boy shook his head. He frowned looking up at Kuroo and Bokuto. "What about zombies? Do they come after you?"

"No...I can walk right by them without being bothered....I'm a test subject for the camp. Sugawara thinks that they can find a solution with my blood or something...that will make human's be able to live beside zombies...or take them out easier and re-build civalization," Kenma looked up at the boys noticing the serious look on their faces.

"No. I refuse to let you be some test subject for them. Every test they have done has failed and killed or severly injured the person. I will not allow it," Kuroo growled through gritted teeth. Like hell they were going to use Kenma as a test subject. He knew what they were going to do.

"I'm the only one who has been infected and hasn't changed Kuroo, it's my choice, and if this might save everyone then I am willing to try it. What does it matter anyways? First sign of me changing and they'll kill me," the younger chuckled before being brought into Akaashi's arms. He blinked looking up at him.

"But you're not changing, and you're alive. If this is what you want then it's your right, but if it begins to be too much then you have to stop. You have to tell them you can't continue the experaments," Akaashi insisted holding his boyfriend close to his chest.

"Don't speak for all of us, Akaashi," Bokuto muttered crossing his arms over his chest as Kuroo put his shirt back on. "I don't approve of this one bit. His body is already weak, the experiments they are going to do will be hard on his body. I will go tell Sugawara to go shove his experiments up his---"

"Bokuto!" Akaashi snapped causing the older boy to jump in surprise. "If you aren't happy with his decision to help, then you can leave this room. You too Kuroo. This is his choice, you don't have to support him, just be there for him."

Kuroo growled before catching eye's with Kenma's good one. His heart squeezed before letting out a defeated sigh. "Okay, if this is what you want then I'm behind you. I'm not happy with it though. I want to be in here when Sugawara comes to talk to him."

"He knows what he's doing Kuroo...he knows I'm too weak for any extreme tests, they're going to start with the small ones," Kenma spoke up leaning more into Akaashi.

They went silent as multiple foot steps were running around outside, they could hear frantic yelling. "I'll go check," Bokuto whispered getting off the bed to go to the door, opening slightly before catching Asahi, eye's puffy. "What's going on?" he asked walking out in the hall closing the door behind him.

"Team 6 has been lost on the radar, we can't get a hold of them," Asahi mourned rubbing his eyes.

"What do you mean lost?" Hinata's voice chiming in at the end of the hallway, eyes wide.

"Off radar," Bokuto repeated just as shocked as everyone else.

"Kageyama is lost? Out there!?" the youngest shrieked in horror before running away.

"Hinata!" Asahi called out about to run after him before Bokuto stopped him.

"He's probably going to the main tent where Daichi is," he told the other watching him nod. "I'm going to grab Kuroo and we'll be there as well. We'll help find them and bring them back alive."

"I know you will," the nurse sighed before placing a hand on the other's shoulder. "I'm counting on you. You and Kuroo are our best zombie slayers," he told him before walking away.

Bokuto frowned opening the door to the bedroom. "Kuroo, we have to go now. Akaashi, stay here with Kenma."

"What's going on?" Akaashi asked as Kuroo jumped from the bed rushing towards the older.

"Team 6 is missing from their mission, we need to see if there is a rescue plan. Just stay here," the eldest ordered before leaving the room with Kuroo.

Kenma frowned moving out of Akaashi's arms only to be pulled back in. "Team 6?" he asked looking up as his boyfriend looked down at him.

"A team what consist Kageyama, Tsukishima, Nishinoya, and Tanaka....a good team, one what shouldn't have gone missing."

Kenma's eyes widened as he looked towards the door. "They're going to send Kuroo and Bokuto out? They can't!" he gasped in horror trying to get out of Akaashi's arms.

"It's our job Kenma," Akaashi gasped holding onto the boy tighter. "We have to do many dangerous things, it's what we're supposed to do, just like your job is to help find a solution to this zombie vs human set up....you have to trust Kuroo and Bokuto, they know what they're doing."

"They're going to die," Kenma whimpered falling against the younger's chest too tired to continue.

"No. You have to trust them that they'll comeback along with the other four."

"Aren't you worried?" he asked calming down slowly.

"Of course, but they are both top zombie slayers, they'll have a full team go out to search, maybe more," Akaashi told him biting his lip. He had a horriblee feeling in his stomach. He knew Kenma did too. "When do you start the experiments?"

"Tomorrow."

"I'll be here when you comeback okay?"

"Mm," Kenma answered still concerned about the recent news. He let out a soft sigh as Akaashi kissed the top of his head before resting his chin on him.

"They'll be okay."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember my character death warning? Yeah that's about to come into play.


	11. 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: Character death

Kenma whined as he felt a hand shake him awake. He didn't know what time it was, he didn't need to, to know it was way to early in the morning to get up.

"Kenma, it's time to go," Oikawa's voice was quiet as he helped the sleepy boy out of the bed without waking up Akaashi. The older sighed as Kenma fell against him, sleep still effecting him.

"I don't want to go," Kenma whined against the olders chest, lazily lifting his hands up circling around the others neck, not phased when he was picked up and carried out of the room.

Oikawa stepped carefully out the door while keeping the sleepy boy in his arms. "Kenma," he whispered to the younger as he slowly made his way down the hall. He waited until a small "mmm" answered him. "I have an offer for you. Your boyfriends haven't left to the area yet, they're leaving in an hour. I know zombies don't bother you and the scientist would like to keep you to try and find a solution to let us all live together, but that could take years," he paused again as Kenma rose his head towards him. "Instead of waiting, why not come on the rescue mission, you could save so many of our team members if you went."

"It's a rescue mission though," Kenma muttered resting his head against the olders chest before realizing he was taken to a bedroom. Oikawa's room.

"A rescue mission what has a large pod of zombie's in it. That's how Kageyama's team went missing, they are most likely not alive. This is actually a suicide mission," the older told him as he placed him on to his bed, noticing the youngers large, concerned eyes. "You could be our weapon to kill the zombie pod, Kenma...don't wait with years of experiments, you're boyfriends, your friends. They won't survive much longer, I wouldn't expect Bokuto and Kuroo to make it out of this mission alive."

"But I'm still weak."

"Would you rather sit back and watch them die or do something useful with your zombie blood mixture."

Kenma bit his lip, the sleep officially gone from his eyes as he sat up straight on the bed. "I'll do it," he whispered looking back down not seeing Oikawa's grin. He sighed looking down at his boney hands. If he died instead, then that should be okay. They've lived without him before, they can again.

The boy jumped as clothes were tossed to him. "They're older clothes, they might be big still though," he heard Oikawa tell him as he looked at the shirt and pants. Quickly he tore the hospital gown from his body, putting on the clothes what were in fact hanging off of him, but they would have to work. "I'm going to save Kuroo and Bokuto, right?" he asked in a mumbled gripping the bottom of his shirt as a cloak was laid over his shoulders.

"That's right. As well as what's left of civilization," Oikawa's grin widened as he pushed his hand through Kenma's long locks of hair. "You would be a hero," he cooed letting the hair fall from his hand.

"But Akaashi," Kenma frowned remembering his other boyfriend still sleeping in his hospital room.

"You'll see him again."

The younger nodded as he pulled the hood of the cloak over his head. "No one knows this is happening, do they?"

"Nope," the older chuckled before taking hold of Kenma's wrist leading him out of the room, walking carefully around the halls not wanting to drag to much attention to them. Only a few people knew Kenma was here, the last thing he needed was attention drawn to them.

Kenma kept his head low letting Oikawa lead him down the hallways of the building. His heart raced from being around others and out of his room, he wasn't allowed to step out of. He looked up as they approached the door leading. 'Outside,' he thought not prepared for the wind to come through once the door opened, his hood falling from his head. His eyes widened as he scrambled to pull his hood back over his head, feeling Oikawa help him as a voice gasped out.

"Kenma?"

His breath was stuck in his throat as Oikawa held him tight against his chest.

"Go inside Hinata, you shouldn't be out here," Oikawa frowned looking at the one armed boy.

"That's Kenma isn't it? There had been rumors that he had been found," Hinata told them, wide eye's burning into the cloaked figure. "How? They pronounced you dead a long time ago, and now you're alive? You're alive and now almost my whole team is missing."

"Hinata. Now is not the time, we're trying to go to our area's so we can start the rescue mission," the older's voice was stern as Kenma pressed closer against him.

"Why is Kenma going?"

"Because we need him."

"I can help to."

"Hinata," Kenma's voice was small as he finally pushed away from Oikawa's chest. "Help by distracting Akaashi."

Hinata frowned looking at his once best friend. "They all don't know you're out here...do they?" he asked walking forward to peep under the hood, looking at the one eye.

"You have to keep this a secret....please Hinata," the older pleaded as the orange haired boy backed off.

"I trust you Kenma, bring Kageyama...and my team home."

Kenma straightened up nodding his head as Oikawa grabbed his wrist again. He gave a silent good-bye as he was dragged away from Hinata.

"That's a lot of trust weighing on you," Oikawa mentioned as they walked past some of the tents before heading towards a giant sign with a number two on it. "When the truth is they are already gone."

The younger stayed silent as they walked up to a small over hang with jeeps and verying weapons laid out. He looked around keeping his hands on his hood as the wind picked up.

"Do you know what we're going to use you for?" a voice spoke behind him, causing Kenma to turn around quickly to see Iwaizumi.

"I don't..."

* * *

 

_"We've been going behind orders for a while now and found that pod of zombie's by sending out an unmarked drone and scanned the area. They're underground it seems, which means it's too dangerous for us to go in there alone, but you have mentioned ever since being bit zombie's wouldn't mess with you."_

_"They are attracted to me though...I smell of their kind...I guess."_

_"Right. We plan on using you to go down there and plant as many bombs you can before getting out. That should collapse the ground on to the pod and kill the majority of them or make them stuck down in the Earth forever."_

Iwaizumi's words replayed in Kenma's head as he stared out from the jeep. The air was damp, with fog all around them. He took in a small breath before pulling himself closer together.

"Are you cold? Do you need a blanket? We have emergency supplies back there with you," Oikawa worried looking back at the younger boy.

"I'm fine," Kenma whispered as they hit a hard bump in the ground causing the vehicle to jolt. He frowned as the weapons by him fell on the ground inside the jeep. "Sorry," he heard Iwaizumi apologize as they continued driving till they reached the broken city.

"The other team is here somewhere already, should we hide the jeep?" Oikawa asked looking over at the black hair boy.

"Mmm..." Kenma bit his lip as the jeep was driven behind a building. "Do people not know we're out here?"

"Nope...but I'm sure Yaku will notice when there's two more heart beats showing up on the radar."

"Two?"

"Mhmm, anyone part of going out has a chip inside them to read for heart beats," the older explained as he got out of the jeep, loading his two guns.

"But the other team went off the radar, shouldn't that mean they're dead?" Kenma asked stepping out of the jeep as Iwaizumi helped him into a vest with bombs attached to it.

"The chip can get damaged if they get injured so they can still be alive," Oikawa shrugged as he shut the jeep door. "They'll know you're here too, once they realize all three of us are gone, but I can't sit there and wait when we've already found a major point in taking back our world."

"What happens when they find out?" the younger asked as Iwaizumi continued to attach thing too him, just for safety measures he had told him, like a hook and rope. As if he was trained to use any of it.

"They'll call Kuroo and things get more frustrating."

"Oh," Kenma mummbled looking at the ground. His boyfriends were going to be pissed at him. More than pissed, he almost wishes he would die doing this then going to meet everyones disappointed looks.

"Lets get going."

* * *

  
Akaashi didn't expect to wake up in a cold empty bed. Did they take Kenma out for testing already? Why didn't Kenma wake him and tell him that he was going? "Kenma," he called out getting out of the bed. He walked over to the bathroom door pressing his ear against it. No movement could be heard.

"Kenma?" he called again even though he knew silence would greet him. He sighed as he walked over to the bed sitting down. He wondered how Kuroo and Bokuto were doing.

Akaashi sighed as the door opened, Sugawara popping his head in. "Is Kenma ready?" he asked looking around the room frowning. "Where is he?"

"I thought he was already with you?" the younger panicked standing up quickly.

Sugawara's face dropped as he shook his head. "Oh no, oh no no no," he repeated before running out of the room. "Oikawa!" he yelled running down the hall only to be stopped by Hinata.

"Oikawa took Kenma, he took him to where Kageyama and the others went missing I'm pretty sure. I watched them go," Hinata told him as Akaashi froze behind them.

"Fuck," Akaashi cursed sprinting down the hall, dodging and shoving people out of the way before rushing outside, stopping from the sudden burst of wind. The sky was dark. A storm could be heard in the distance. He choked trying to take in a big breath as the wind hit him in the face while trying to run to the tent, which was being held down by multiple people.

"The wind is going to knock out the power!" he heard Daichi yelling as his screen started to freeze and flash.

"There's two extra heart beats on my screen! They aren't near the others!" Yaku screamed looking as his own screen flashed.

Akaashi went over to him quickly looking at it. "That's Oikawa and most likely Iwaizumi! They took Kenma with them there!" he yelled over the wind.

"Why the hell are they there!" the boy at the computer screamed as he got up going towards the phone. "They have no business there!"

"They're putting Kenma in danger for selfish reasons I'm sure," Akaashi fumed walking to the phone with him watching as he called.

"They're not even planning on helping the search, they're on the opposite side," Yaku growled as the line started to ring, and kept ringing, before someone on the other line clicked decline. "You bastard," he seethed as he kept calling.

"Kenma," Akaashi whispered as the people holding the tent started to shout as the wind got stronger.

"We have to go inside, it's too dangerous out here," Daichi yelled shutting his computer down. "Use the phones inside."

The younger frowned as the tent was violently ripped off the ground. He looked towards the gate was and then too the jeeps. He bit his lip running towards the vehicles. He had to do something, he wasn't going to let his boyfriends be out there alone.

"Let me come with you!" Lev screamed chasing after Akaashi.

Akaashi frowned as he made it to the jeep. "No. Stay here with everyone else, they might need you," he demanded as he climbed into the vehicle as rain started to down pour, thunder shaking the ground. "Go!" he snarled watching as the tall boy nodded running away.

* * *

 

"This city is so empty and big, how are we suppose to find anyone from that team," Bokuto frowned keep a gun tightly in his hand, if a whole team could have been taken out, who knows what is out there.

"We'll have to split up," Kuroo sighed looking around at the other teams what came with him. "Okay! Listen up!" he shouted gathering everyones attention. "This is a search and rescue mission, don't try to be a hero, if zombies appear, you shoot, kill and run, don't stay in one spot. We don't know what is in this place," he told the group as murmurs were heard through out. "Any clue's on to where the missing team is, is helpful. Now, start searching!" He dismissed the group as team leaders started to order their men around.

"I guess we should head out now," the older sighed having a since a dread. This wasn't going to be an easy mission. He knew they weren't going to get out without a scratch on them, maybe not even in one piece. He looked over at his boyfriend noticing he was looking back at him.

"As long as we get back there alive is all I care about," Kuroo told him as if reading the others mind. "But if something does happen..." he leaned in, giving his boyfriend a quick kiss on the lips. "That's in case one of use don't come back," he whispered, he couldn't lie about the fear in his just. He was flat out scared to be out here.

"But we will come back alive," Bokuto whispered back as a shot was heard making them take off running deeper into the city. "We have to for Akaashi and Kenma!" he yelled out running away from the shots being fired until coming up on a zombie in the middle of the road, he watched as Kuroo shot it down quickly as they continued to run.

They just needed to find something. Blood. A hand. A foot. A head. Anything. They moved until noticing a discoloration on the ground a few feet away from them.

"Blood?" Kuroo asked as they slowed down, walking towards the liquid on the the ground. They liquid was black, definitly not blood. "What is this?" he questioned eyebrows knitting together as Bokuto bent down to it.

"It's like some kind of oil?" Bokuto kept his gaze down in it before they heard a click noise, fire suddenly blasting him in the side of the face. He screamed falling backwards, hands covering his face.

The fire had happened suddenly they didn't have time to react. Kuroo stood frozen as his boyfriend laid on the ground screaming in pain as a figure walked out of the building holding a lighter.

"Whoops, didn't see you there," a familiar voice chuckled tossing the lighter to the ground.

Kuroo looked up staring at the boy in front of him. "Tsukishima, why would you do that?!" he gasped out his feet now rushing to his fallen boyfriend's side, moving his hand from his face to see the damage. Most of his face was burnt, his right eyebrow was gone, as well as some of his hair. "Oh god, Bokuto, are you okay?"

Bokuto whined at the wind touching his freshly burnt skin but sat up. "Fucking shit. That hurt," he groaned keeping his right eye closed. "What the fuck Tsukki?" he hissed looking towards the missing male.

"I'm only protecting myself from the enemy," Tsukishima told them as he pulled out his gun pointing it at the two.

"What? We're not the enemy?! What's wrong with you!?" Kuroo yelled out pulling his boyfriend close against him as he took out his own gun.

"Zombie," Bokuto whispered hitting his boyfriend. "Kuroo he's a zombie!" he smacked him harder as a gun shoot was fired right beside them.

Kuroo's heart began to race as he gathered the silver haired male up on to his feet, backing away from Tsukishima. "Where are the others?" he asked keeping his gun held out. This was his friend. He couldn't shoot his friend. He couldn't.

"Dead of course," Tsukishima smirked stepping forward. "I was graced by a second chance, I'm sure Kenma knows all about that. To bad he betrayed his kind, we are the most superior being on Earth now," he chuckled cocking his gun again. "I'm feeling pretty hungry, so lets end this quickly."

"Kenma is nothing like you," Kuroo growled through his teeth. "He's a human with a human heart and human min--" he was cut off by the chilling laugh coming from the other.

"Nothing like me? He's exactly like me. Slowly turning. Slowly will lose his mind to lust for flesh," the blond chuckled as the ground shook. "Now, I want to eat, and you're my lun--"

"Shut up you traitor," a voice seethed as the zombie dropped to the ground bat being impaled into his head as blood splattered on to the ground.

The two males jaws dropped at the sudden attack, the younger still holding his gun up as a familiar grumpy face looked at them. "Kageyama," Bokuto breathed as the younger male blinked.

"You're here to rescue the team right?" Kageyama asked hitting the body on the ground one last time with the bat.

"We are, where are the others?" the silver haired male asked as the younger frowned.

"You're looking at him," the younger replied as he stepped over Tsukishima's body. "We were ambushed by zombie's, I was the only one what got away without life threatening injuries, the others were bitten, but this asshole got away from me before I could do anything."

"You killed your teammates?" Kuroo frowned as Bokuto flenched from his burned face.

"I had to, I'm not going to let my teammates die by someone elses hands," Kageyama frowned looking at Bokuto. "We need to get him treated, is there a medic here? Where's Akaashi?"

"Akaashi is back at the camp, there should be a medic back where the jeeps are," Kuroo told the younger as they turned around to head back as gun shots could be heard through out the city. "Oh right...the other teams, how are they going to know," he muttered holding on to Bokuto.

"I think we packed the flares in the jeeps, we'll just set one off to signal this is all what's left," Bokuto mumbled powering through the pain in his face to talk. "Which reminds me...why didn't Yaku pick up your heart beat?"

Kageyama frowned as he followed after them, bat tight in his hand. "My tracker was damaged," he shrugged lifting up his sleeve to show a deep cut in his right arm. "Trying to fight off zombies what also have weapons isn't easy."

"I'd imagine not," Kuroo replied he just wanted to get back to the vehicles and call the teams back, they needed to get out of here. A sickening feeling was suddenly rolling in his stomach. Their chips weren't in their right arm, they're in there left arm. His eyes widened as he pushed Bokuto away as the bat was held against his neck, body pressed against the youngers as teeth sunk deep within his forearm making him scream out as blood appeared on his shirt.

"Kuroo!" Bokuto screamed in shock before remembering his gun, his hands shook as he lifted it up, pointing it at Kageyama before firing it, just barely missing his boyfriend. "Oh god, Kuroo!" he cried out rushing to the youngers side only to stop when the male lifted his gun up.

"Kuroo? What are you doing? Kuroo?! Kuroo!"

A shot ringing out.

* * *

 

Kenma froze as he stood on the edge of a broken building.

"Is something wrong?" Oikawa asked as he stopped behind the younger boy.

"I thought I heard someone screaming," he replied looking back at the other two as Oikawa's phone began to ring.

"There's Yaku," the older sighed pressing the ignore button before tossing it back into his bag.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This only has a couple chapters left, woah~


	12. 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAJOR TRIGGER WARNINGS: SUICIDE, 4 CHARACTER DEATHS, BLOOD

Bokuto's mouth dropped in a silent scream as Kuroo shot his gun three times, his arm falling to the ground, blood quickly pooling around it.

"Shit," Kuroo hissed tears streaming down his face, he dropped his gun trying to stop the blood coming out of his shoulder. He kneeled on to the ground feeling hands on him as the pain started to catch up to him, making him hiss as his boyfriend knocked his hand away.

"Why? Why would you do that?" the older growled as he took his shirt off, being careful of his burnt face before tying it to the missing limb.

"That asshole bit me...I'm hoping that maybe...I won't be effected since I blew my arm off," the younger breathed out as thunder rolled in the distance as it started to sprinkle.

"We have to get you back to camp, you'll die from bloodlose," Bokuto placed his boyfriends still attached arm around his neck as he hoisted him up, being as gentle as he can as the other stumbled.

"What about you? Does your face hurt still?" Kuroo asked his mind starting to fog over, blood seeping out of the shirt tied around him. He needed to stay awake, he needed to keep moving, to not drag Bokuto down. He was captain of their team, he should have been stronger than this.

"It hurts every time I move my face," the older replied dragging the younger back to the safety of their jeeps.

"Maybe you should stop talking."

"Maybe you shouldn't blow off your own arm," Bokuto snapped back as his face pulsed from too much movement. "He might not have had enough of the infection in him to turn you," he added as the wind and rain picked up, blowing depris around, lightening flashing above them.

"I wasn't going to take that chance," Kuroo muttered leaning more against the other. He was growing more and more tired, the world started to feel distant. "Kuroo?" he heard Bokuto call out his name as the world faded to black.

"Damn it," Bokuto hissed catching his boyfriend in his arms, one thing he didn't like was being injured, the other thing is his team being injured, another thing was the severe lack of zombie's in the area what took out a full team. He had a nasty feeling in his gut what told him to get them out of there as fast as possible.

"Of all times to get injured, it's in this odd place," he muttered placing Kuroo half way on his back and half dragged him down the road as rain poured down on them, wind breaking off pieces of old buildings around them as more gun shots were heard in the distance. "We're going to make it back to camp, and Akaashi and Kenma will be there waiting, and we'll get scolded for a reckless behavior," he gave a small smile at the thought of his boyfriends pissed off faces, it would be a nice thing to see right now.

Bokuto stopped as the jeeps came into view panting as he shifted his boyfriend on his back. "We're almost there," he told himself as he continued walking, the ground shaking beneath them in a tremor. 'That's not right,' he thought as thunder rolled afterwards. He frowned moving faster as he reached their jeep.

Quickly he opened the back door as he placed Kuroo inside it, he could hear the unconscious male grown. 'Good, he's at least still alive,' he thought shutting the door before racing around to the front, not bothering with seat belts as he turned the jeep on, stepping on the gas peddle. They needed to get out of there.

He drove through the heavy rain and wind, the ground shaking again as he stepped more on the gas before coming to a skidded halt. There was a jeep wrecked on the side of muddied road. 'Who's jeep is this,' he thought driving slowly up to it, it wasn't marked as a teams, which means it was an extra one.

A groan from in back snapped Bokuto from his thoughts as he drove on. He would tell them back at camp that he had found a wrecked jeep on the side of the road, they might know whose it was.

* * *

 

"A jeep is back," Lev yelled as he watched outside a window, the gates opening up. "It's Kuroo's jeep," he confirmed hopping from his spot as he rushed down stairs, Hinata following after him.

"But they're the only ones to come back," Hinata pointed out as they rushed outside.

"An emergancy then?" the tall boy asked as they were hit by the heavy rain and wind as the jeep pulled up to the building. The two boys gasped as Bokuto stumbled out with his half burnt face.

"What happened?" Lev asked in panic as the older waved him off.

"Kuroo's suffering major blood-loss he needs help now," Bokuto told them as Hinata ran back inside to grab a doctor. He moved to the back slowly pulling Kuro from the back, into his arms, walking to the door. He was met with Sugawara's panicked face as he rushed both them inside.

"What happened to your face?" Sugawara asked as the rushed down the halls, Asahi right behind them.

"I got lit on fire...it was a trap," Bokuto told the doctor as they reached Kenma's room. But when they went in, no one was there.

"Lay him on the bed?"

"Where's Kenma?"

"Lay him on the bed," The doctor repeated as the other frowned before placing Kuroo down on the bed. "Kenma was taken by Oikawa, there out there where you guys were...we don't know Oikawa's motive."

"What? But....where's Akaashi?" Bokuto asked a sharp pain in his chest as Sugawara went to work.

"Missing. He went after them."

"Then the wrecked jeep...was his," he whispered leaning against the wall before sliding down.

"I'm sorry, we couldn't stop them."

* * *

 

Akaashi panted as rain poured down his face, he was soaked to the bone as the ground shook beneath him. He had to keep going. He had to find Kenma. Taking a deep breath he continued towards the run own city, at least now he could see it.

He'd been walking for what seemed to be forever. Maybe it was forever. He had lost track of time before he had left the camp. He flinched as thunder roared above him, causing him to slip in mud, falling to the ground. "Damn this," he chuckled staring down at the mud now covering his arms and legs.

Slowly Akaashi yanked himself up and out of the mud. "It always has to storm during bad times," he muttered starting to make his way into the city. He looked around noticing the jeeps from other teams, but his wasn't there. 'Did they go further in?' he thought to himself as the phone in his bag started to ring. He picked it up already knowing who it was.

_"Get your ass back to camp!"_ Yaku's voice screamed over the phone. _"I know where you are now get back here."_

"I can't, I have to find Kenma....Kuroo's jeep isn't here with others," he reported looking around.

_"Yeah, because Bokuto and Kuroo came back. They're badly injured Akaashi, now get back here!"_

Akaashi's heart dropped as he clutched his phone tighter. "And Kenma? Is Kenma back?" he asked trying to stay calm.

_"No, but get back here."_

"No, not without Kenma."

_"You're going to die out there!"_

"Then help me!" Akaashi growled into the phone. "You can see where Oikawa is! Kenma's with him, so lead me to them!" he yelled into the phone. He waited as the line went silent for a couple seconds before a sigh could be heard.

_"Okay, but only because I want them back too,"_ he heard Yaku grumble. _"Right now you're where everyone's jeep is, when Oikawa and Iwaizumi's heart beat showed up they were left of the group and went forward."_

Akaashi smiled before looking to the left, there was a building. "Okay," he replied walking to the building before going around it, there was another jeep. "They parked their jeep behind a building so no one would see it if they never came around here."

_"Of course. Now, go forward,"_ the older spoke through the line as it started to break up, only to come back in. _"The storm is trying to knock out the power. If I lose connection, they're moving forward, sometimes they turn, but just keep going strai--"_

"Yaku?" Akaashi spoke into the phone as it started to beep. "Damn," he muttered ending the call before putting it back into his bag, pulling out his sword from behind him. 'Just keep going straight,' he thought to himself, keeping a tight grip on his weapon as he moved forward.

He frowned as the ground began to shake again before another roll of thunder. 'Is it an earthquake?' he thought as a building fell across from him, a zombie head rolling from it.

Akaashi scrunched up his nose as he kicked the head away from him as he kept moving. If he wasn't going to die out here, he was sure he was going to be sick from the rain. He wondered which will be worse. Dying or getting sick and feeling like death. He shook his head, now wasn't the time to think about that.

Minutes went by as he walked. Maybe it was an hour. He didn't know. The city began to look more destroyed as he went, only meeting one zombie in his way. It was odd. Where were the others? Shouldn't there be a massive wave of zombies?

He clicked his tongue before stopping in his tracks. He could hear something. Someone? crying in one of the buildings. Can zombies cry? 'Don't do it Akaashi,' he thought to himself as he chewed on his bottom lip. But what if it was someone injured.

He cursed at himself walking over to the building the noise was coming from, the crying getting louder. "Hello?" he called out looking inside the broken door, the crying not stopping. He took in a deep breath before walking inside. He moved slowly not wanting to scare whatever was making that noise.

"Hello," Akaashi whispered coming up to a room where the noise was loudest. He moved into the room cautiously accidentally stepping on broken glass the crying stopped immediately.

"Who's there!" A voice yelled out in panic. A voice he knew.

"It's Akaashi," he called out turning the corner, hand slapping over his mouth as his eyes widened at the bloody scene before him. There was Nashinoya, or Noya is what his team called him for short, sitting on the ground, blood smeared over his face, eyes closed. Tanaka dismembered body spread throughout the room.

"You have to get out of here," Noya's voice trembled not once moving.

"What happened?" Akaashi asked stepping closer trying not to look at the organs sprawled out around the room.

"There's a creature, a creature below. I-it's huge, it's impossible to escape from, you have to get out of here. Everyone has to get out."

"I'll take you back to the jeeps, a team will find you and take you back," Akaashi spoke gently through his pounding heart. What kind of creature was he talking about? Did he loose his mind?

"No! It's too late, it's too late. I can't, I don't want to be here anymore," Noya whimpered shaking his head, hand on a gun. "I don't want to be here, I'm dead."

"Noya, you're not...dead....Noya!" Akaashi screamed running towards the blind boy as he lifted his gun from the ground, placing it against his head. "Don't!" he screamed as the trigger went off. He covered his mouth stifling his screams as blood dripped down the walls. "Oh god," he whimpered legs shaking as he stepped back before running out of the building. He needed to find Kenma. He need to get everyone back to safety. The image of Noya and Tanaka burned into his brain. That could have been any of them. What if that would have been Kuroo or Bokuto.

"Kenma!" he screamed running down the road as the ground shook its hardest, knocking him off balance as the ground began to break apart, a loud screech could be heard in the distance as something rose from the ground. He jumped as his phone went off, hands shaking as he picked it up.

_"They're retreating,"_ Yaku's voice told him over the speaker.

"Don't expect us back," Akaashi whispered hearing a _'what'_ over the phone as rain mixed with tears fell down his face as he clicked the end call button, dropping the phone into a puddle.

* * *

 

Kenma held on Iwaizumi as they climbed up fallen pieces of building. "How are you feeling?" he heard Oikawa ask as rain drenched them. "Tired...cold...I want to go back," he frowned looking at the older male beside them.

"We can't turn back now...this could change civilization, don't you want us to be free from living behind a fence?" Oikawa asked reaching over to rub circles into the younger's back.

"I want to go back, I shouldn't have ever came back out in this hell," the younger grumbled burying his face into Iwaizumi's neck. "I want to go back."

"After this, I promise we'll go back," Iwaizumi sighed keeping a hold on the boys legs as the ground shook beneath them. "What the hell are these tremors, it can't be the zombie pod underground."

"It might be from the storm," Oikawa replied as they climbed up another fallen wall. He gasped slipping falling on to his knees hard. "Shit," he grumbled getting back up, a dull pain in his right knee.

"Are you okay?"

"aww is Iwa-chan worried about me?"

"I'm going to push you down myself next time."

Kenma stiffled a laugh squeezing onto the older tighter.

"Why does him threatening me make you laugh," Oikawa frowned as the younger looked over at him and shrugged. "You guys are too mean to me, when I'm nothing but nice."

"You talked me into coming out here, possibly to my death," Kenma rolled his eyes as he tapped the older holding him on the shoulder, gently setting him back on the ground as they came to a giant hole in the city. He frowned walking towards it, the other two following close behind him. "This is it huh?" he asked looking over the edge, eyes slowly widening. There was a giant mutating blob, but it wasn't a blob. He could see zombie limbs and heads attached to it, morphing together.

"What the hell," he whispered as the ground shook violently, he felt arms around him as the ground broke apart, pulling him back from the ledge as the creature rose from the ground. "Oh god," he heard Oikawa whisper beside him as they backed up.

The creature was a cluster of zombies but had two spike like claws coming out of it, it looked like a bunch of zombies mixed with a pray-mantis. It horrified them as it let out a screech.

"Run! Run!" Oikawa screamed grabbing on to Kenma's wrist yanking him from the creature, he looked back looking at Iwaizumi as he ran behind them before up at the creature lifting one of the spikes. "Look out!" he screamed stopping in his tracks as the spike went straight into his boyfriends chest.

Kenma jaw dropped as the older let out a horrified scream as the creature lifted the spike, blood pouring out from Iwazumi's body. "No," he whispered watching as the creature slammed the spike back down to remove the body from it. He clutched on to Oikawa as the older screamed trying to get to his boyfriends dead body. "We have to go!"

"No! Not without Iwaizumi!" Oikawa screamed head snapping to the side as a hand slapped across his face, tears streaming down.

"He's dead Oikawa! And we will to if we stay here!" Kenma growled as the creature screeched again. "We aren't going to live anyways," he heard the older whisper as he brought his hand up again slapping him. "Not with that attitude, if you think I'm going to die out here you dead fucking wrong!" the younger snarled shoving the older to the side before running off.

He looked back noticing the older following after him as the creature smashed buildings. "How are we suppose to kill that?" he questioned chest starting to hurt only after running so little.

Oikawa frowned looking at Kenma before eyeing the vest with bombs attached to him. "I might have an idea," he told him as the younger looked down at his vest. "Give it to me," he ordered not waiting for Kenma to take it off, practically ripping it off of the boy before putting it on himself.

"What are you planning?" Kenma asked as the building next to them fell, dust and debris falling on top of them. He coughed pulling himself up noticing Oikawa walking towards the middle of the road, the creature staring right at him. "Oikawa!" he yelled as the older tossed something at him. The remote to the bombs.

"I won't let this asshole get away with killing Iwaizumi," Oikawa called out watching the spike rise up. "I'm sorry for bringing you out here. I didn't expect this. Tell your boyfriends sorry for me...okay?" he looked over smiling as the spike went straight through his body blood splattering everywhere

This time. Kenma screamed as drops of blood fell on to his face. He held on to the remote in his trembling hands as the creature lifted Oikawa's body up. He watched as the creature pulled him off the spike and into its mouth. He watched, tears blocking his vision as the creature moved towards him.

'Press the button,' he thought as his body stayed frozen. 'Press the button,' he repeated as the spike came up. He squeezed his eyes shut pressing the button hard as the spike came down but never hit. He opened his eyes only to close them again as the force of the bombs tossed him back as the creature expanded before blowing apart, ground cracking below him.

He gasped as the ground broke below him. He reached out trying to grab the edge, just barely missing as memories of the past flooded back. Him falling into the pit, Akaashi watching. Tears pricked his eyes as a hand reached out and grabbed him causing him to snap his gaze up as tears started to stream down his face.

"Akaashi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will most likely be the last chapter, then maybe an epilogue


	13. 13

Akaashi had seen the strange zombie mantis creature. He should have ran away and got to safety, but something told him Kenma was there. He needed to make sure he was safe. He needed to save them.

'I'm coming,' he thought picking himself up from the ground running towards the creature, forgetting his phone in the puddle. He told Yaku not to look for them surviving, but maybe there would be a chance that they would.

He watched as the creature seemed to move quick before a scream was heard. He knew it wasn't Kenma's so it must have been Oikawa. Akaashi chewed on his bottom lip as he climbed over broken walls. "Kenma!" he called out, the screams going away. "Kenma!" he called again, this time Kenma was screaming though. He knew his voice.

His side hurt as he pushed himself to keep moving forward. He needed to get to his boyfriend, that was the reason why he came in the first place. He'd rather go to hell than not make it to him.

Akaashi clmbed over a large piece of wall before the ground shook. He looked up noticing the creature expanding before ripping open in an explosian. He grunted covering himself from the force of it as a body rolled close to him. Familiar two toned hair. "Kenma!" he called out climbing off the wall, he frowned noticing the large cracks in the ground as he ran to his boyfriend. Horror filling his mind as the ground beneath Kenma broke apart. "No, not again," the black haired boy hissed throwing himself to the ground, just barely grabbing onto his boyfriends hand before grabbing a piece of broken ground to keep himself from falling in.

"Akaashi!" he heard Kenma gasp as he kept a tight hold on his hand before finding all his strength to pull the older up.

Kenma felt tears escape his eyes as he reached up with his other hand to secure his hold on Akaashi. He waited as his boyfriend pulled him up before reaching out, grabbing the ledge helping lift himself up the rest of the way. He broke down once Akaashi's arms wrapped around him securely pulling him into his chest. "They're dead!" he screamed out voice cracking as the tears free-fall from his eyes. "Oikawa and Iwaizumi, they're both dead!"

Akaashi frowned holding onto his boyfriend letting him sob into his chest. Memories of Noya and Tanaka flooding his mind. "It's okay," he whispered rocking Kenma in his arms, a stray tear escaping one of his eyes. "It's okay," he repeated unsure of who he was trying to comfort now.

Minutes passed as they sat in the rain, he could hear Kenma starting to quiet down, going more limp against him. "We need to go back and see if the others are still here," he whispered against the top of his boyfriends head.

"I'm tired and cold," Kenma whimpered as Akaashi dragged him up. "I'm tired," he pressed leaning against the taller body.

"I know, I know, the faster we get to the jeeps the sooner we can go back to camp, it still might not be safe in this area," Akaashi told him, pushing him lightly into walking. "The sooner we get back, the sooner we can see Kuroo and Bokuto," he added seeing the other perk up slightly.

"They're back at camp?" Kenma asked as the younger lead him down the broken road.

"Mhmm, they finished their mission and went back, that's what Yaku said," he lied, he couldn't tell him the truth, not in the situation they were in right now. That would only worry the boy more.

"Then why are you here?"

"To bring you and..." his voice drifted away remembering what Kenma had told him. "To bring you back to safety."

Kenma was silent as they walked over broken pieces of building and glass. "I'm cold and tired," he repeated feeling his boyfriend press him closer. "I want to go home and lay in bed," he added before they both went silent.

Akaashi didn't know how long they were walking for, his hold on Kenma was now almost dragging him. "We're almost there," he told him pinching at the boys arm causing him to jolt awake. "We're almost there, you have to keep moving, the faster we move the faster we can go home," he spoke gently as he kept guiding the tired boy through the rubble until Oikawa's jeep came into view. "See."

Kenma grumbled dragging his feet. He didn't want to walk anymore, he's been up since way to early in the morning, he hasn't eaten anything since then either. All he wanted to do was curl up an sleep. "We're here," he heard his boyfriend breathed out as they approached the jeep. He went over to it yanking the door open. "What now though...we don't have the keys," he muttered climbing inside from the rain, his clothes clinging on to his small frame, hair wet and tangled as he laid in the back seat curling up.

"I have my key from the jeep I stole," Akaashi told him as he pulled out a key. He smiled reaching into the vehicle to pet his boyfriends wet hair before shutting the door, walking around to the drivers side. "I hope keys work in other vehicles," he muttered as he pushed the key in before turning it. Relief went over his face as he breathed out a breath he didn't know he was holding in.

"We're getting out of here," he smiled looking back at his boyfriend noticing the boy was already asleep. "We're getting out of here," he repeated in a whisper as he pressed on the gas peddle, turning the vehicle around as he got back on the trail towards the camp.

* * *

 

_"Oikawa, Iwaizumi," Kenma called out walking through a long hallway. He peaked into a door before going to the next and then the next. All were empty._

_"Kenma," a voice called out to him making him turn towards another hall way. He quickly followed the voice, opening the doors until there was only one at the end of the hallway. "Kenma," the voice called again as he placed a hand on the doorknob twisting it open._

_His eyes widened as he was met with Oikawa and Iwaizumi, blood running down their bodies._

_"Why didn't you save us?" the voice asked as Kenma stepped back shaking his head, he tried to talk but his voice was gone. "Why didn't you protect us," he stepped back as the blood moved across the floor towards him. He silently screamed turning around rushing down the hall. He turned the corner only to run into someone. He looked up coming face to face with a bloody Kuroo._

_His heart raced as he back tracked his steps before running into someone else. He looked up seeing Bokuto, Akaashi was behind him. "Why didn't you protect us?" the voice asked as he shook his head as hands reached out to him. He struggled trying to get away before a loud scream ripped from his throat._

* * *

 

Kenma's eyes widened as he gasped for air. He couldn't breath. He couldn't breath. He panicked unsure of where he was as he thrashed in the bed, sheets mixing with his limbs as he coughed and gagged trying to breath.

Suddenly there were lights and hands on him, a mask being pulled over his mouth and nose forcing air into his lungs as he slowly calmed down. The room starting to come into focus as familiar grey hair looked over him, it wasn't until then he could feel a hand carding through his long hair.

"You're okay," he heard Sugawara speak to him gently as his heart went back to normal. "You're okay, you're safe now," he heard him add as he felt the mask get tightened around him as well as a new eye-patch being placed over his missing eye.

"You spiked a fever after being out in the rain in your bad health condition already," Sugawara told him as he pressed a hand to the younger's forehead. "You're still burning up, I'll go get some medicine," he added a hand grabbing his sleeve. "Ah, you're worried about Akaashi, right?" a nod in response. "He's fine, he's with the others right now."

Kenma stared at the doctor before releasing him. He stared at the ceiling listening to the door click shut.

* * *

 

Akaashi didn't know what to expect when he came back, but it wasn't the whole team waiting out inside the rain with a light shining brightly on a pole. He smiled as small tears came down his face. "Dumbass's," he whispered heading towards the light as the gate opened. He barely got to park the car before Yaku, Daichi and Lev charged the vehicle, practically ripping him out of it to press him into a hug.

"Don't you ever fucking tell me not expect you to comeback alive," Yaku growled pulling away from the hug to punch the younger male in the arm.

"I really didn't think there would be hope," he whispered as the other two pulled away suddenly remembering. "Kenma! He's in the back of the jeep!" he shouted turning around only to realize Asahi and Sugawara were already rushing the boy inside.

"You should get checked too," Lev mentioned as the crowd started to slowly disperse.

"I will later," Akaashi told them as they walked towards the main building. "I..I need to confirm some things with you guys," he stuttered looking down as they entered the building.

"We know Iwaizumi...and Oikawa are gone," Yaku whispered biting his lip as they went into the cafeteria sitting them down at the closest table.

"Mhmm...Kenma watched them die...I found Noya and Tanaka...both are also dead," Akaashi told them seeing the upset look on Daichi's face. "I'm sorry," he whispered as the other shook his head.

"I didn't keep hope since their pulse went off the radar," Daichi sighed looking down at the table. "And then my own radar for zombie readings blew shortly before Oikawa and Iwaizumi's pulses went away."

"There was a creature, formed of multiple zombies, hundreds, maybe thousands," Akaashi looked at them noticing their shocked faces. "It got blown up. Most likely from a sacrifice mission in the end, when I took Kenma back to the jeep we never ran into a zombie," he mentioned leaning back in the chair.

"Maybe that was all of them?" Lev questioned looking around the group. "We should send teams out with those short distance radars and see. Maybe that creature was the source of everything."

"We'll do that, if that was the mother of all zombie's then Japan should be ours again," Daichi pointed out before looking up at the figure walking into the cafeteria. He coughed looking at Akaashi then back up.

Akaashi frowned before turning around. Eye's wide as he slowly stood from the table. "Bokuto," he whispered seeing his boyfriends half burnt face. "Bokuto!" he called out as the two rushed towards each other going into a tight hug.

"Thank god you're safe," Bokuto whispered holding onto the younger as if he would fade away if he let go. "I was so worried," he rubbed his not burnt side against Akaashi's black hair before pulling him into a hard kiss ignoring the dull feeling in his face.

Akaashi pulled away breathing slightly heavy as he looked at his boyfriends face. "Are you okay?" he asked reaching up to gently trace his fingertips on the scarred skin pulling back when the older flinched.

"I'm okay, Suga said it'll take a while to heal and that half my face might be discolored for the rest of my life, but I'm okay. I'm just glad you're okay," he told the younger lifting his hands to gently hold his boyfriends head in them, rubbing his thumbs against his cheek. "You're still soaking wet...you should go change."

* * *

 

Bokuto walked down the hallway. Sugawara had given him permission to go see Kenma despite the boy having a fever. Not that the doctor would have stopped him from going anyways. He hummed softly before reaching the door, opening it quietly peaking in.

He smiled noticing Kenma laying in bed with his eyes closed. "Kenma," he whispered approaching the bed, sitting down gently. He reached out shaking the feverish boy watching as his eyes opened. "Hey," he whispered reaching over to get the younger boys hair out of his face.

"Hey," Kenma whispered voice harsh ad crackling as he laid in the bed. He felt like death came and smacked him in the face. His eyes roamed over Bokuto's burnt face.

"I'm okay," Bokuto reassured him as he leaned over pressing a soft kiss to his boyfriends forehead. "I'm just glad you're okay...minus being sick," he chuckled looking over as the door opened, Akaashi entering with fresh new clothes on.

"How are you feeling?" Akaashi asked sitting down next to Bokuto looking at the sickly boy.

"Like Satan poured hell on my body," Kenma joked with a straight face as he moved his hand holding it over Bokuto's. "Kuroo...." his voice trailed off.

Bokuto frowned knowing what the boy was asking. "Listen...Kenma...Kuroo's lost a lot of blood, like, a lot, he's fallen into a coma, but they've been doing blood transfusions," he told them not liking how Kenma's face never changed to react to the news. "I'm sure he'll pull through, Kuroo is strong."

"Mmm..." Kenma responded looking back up to the ceiling before coughing a couple times. He sighed snuggling into his blanket closing his eyes. He could feel two different hands carding through his hair as he fell back asleep.

"Is Kuroo still alive?" Akaashi asked in a whisper as he kept his gaze down towards the sleeping boy.

"Yes, I didn't lie to keep Kenma hopeful...I wouldn't do that," the older whispered back watching as Kenma coughed and wheezed in his sleep. "But we don't know if he will live."

"Bokuto."

"Hmm?"

"I love you...and Kuroo and Kenma..."

"I love you too and so do they."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be an epilogue 
> 
> I promise this story ends on happier terms.


	14. 14

"We thought we would find you here."

Kenma jumped in surprise turning to look at his boyfriends. He held flowers in his arms as he stood in front of a grave.

"It's been five years already, wow," Bokuto breathed out stepping beside the younger Akaashi by his side, the sun shining brightly above them as birds chirped and bugs flew around.

"You're hair looks nice," Akaashi complimented, reaching out to tuck the loose strands behind his ear. "Did you do it specially for today?" he asked looking at the cat buns on top of the older's head.

Kenma felt his face heat up, he shook his head so the strands behind his ear came loose blocking some of his face. "It's hot out...and I wanted to try and do it myself," he spoke quickly as he put five rose out of his bunch placing them in front of the grave. 'Oikawa,' he read it mentally a small smile on his lips as he stood back up.

Bokuto and Akaashi watched the boy, exchanging glances as he moved to the grave right next to Oikawa's. They held each other's hands tightly watching Kenma place the other half of his flowers on Iwaizumi's grave. Bokuto jumped a little as his phone went off. He pulled it out reading the message before smiling. "We should head home, Kuroo's making supper."

"We're trusting Kuroo cook?" Akaashi piped up as the quiet boy walked over to them, grabbing his hand gently.

"I'm sure it can't be too bad, I mean, I think I cook worse probably."

"You do,"

"Akaashi!" Bokuto whined as they walked out of the cemetery towards their car. "You weren't suppose to agree with me!"

Kenma covered his face with his free hand stifling his laughter. "Bokuto, you caught chicken on fire, and rice...and you know, I think there is at least one fire every time you cook," he snickered seeing the older deflate as they climbed into the car, Akaashi taking the drivers seat.

"I don't know why I'm still with you guys, you're all so mean to me," the eldest huffed crossing his arms over his chest as he heard rustling and a click before a soft pair of lips were on his cheek. His face reddened as Kenma sat back down in the back seat.

"Because you love us."

* * *

 

"Kuroo! We're home!" Bokuto yelled out walking into their house, Kenma and Akaashi shuffling in afterwards, the smell of food in the air. "Your food smells good!" he added taking his shoes off before flopping down on to the couch.

"Lazy," Akaashi muttered watching the eldest as he slipped off his shoes before heading to the bedroom.

"You called me lazy but what are you going to go do?" the eldest called out receiving silence before there was a sudden weight on top of him making him wheeze as the black haired boy laid on top of him with a book.

"We can be lazy together."

Kenma watched as he stood next to the door before walking quietly into the kitchen, stopping in the door frame. He looked at Kuroo, eyes lingering on his missing arm. "Kenma," his boyfriends voice breaking him from his thoughts. He watched as the older got up from his stole pulling him into a hug. "You're going to mess up my hair," he muttered feeling the one arm hold his head to Kuroo's chest.

"You're going to take it down later anyways," Kuroo hummed leaning down to press a kiss into the younger's hair. "Did you take your pills?" he asked pulling away, by Kenma's face he knew he hadn't. "You need to remember to take your pills, if you don't your nightmares will come back and you'll wake up in a panic attack," he scolded moving to a drawer pulling out a bottle of pills. He took one out before grabbing his one glass of water handing it over to the boy with one hand.

"Thanks," Kenma muttered popping the pill in his mouth before taking a big gulp of water. He frowned sticking his tongue out from the dry taste of the pill lingering there. "Gross," he complained watching as the older sat on the stool again, patting his lap. The younger rolled his eyes before going to his boyfriend, letting out a squeak as his arm wrapped around his waist pulling him between his legs.

"You're so beautiful Kenma," Kuroo smirked watching the younger's mouth drop before pouting and looking away. "You should be used to the compliments," he chuckled as his boyfriend tried to pull away only making him hold him tighter.

"You're embarrassing," the younger muttered as the oven went off signaling dinner was done. He took this chance to escape, pulling out of Kuroo's hold he ran out of the kitchen only to be enclosed in another set of arms.

"Where are you going?" Bokuto asked a shit eating grin on his face as Kenma struggled against him.

"Akaashi!" Kenma called out as the younger male walked over to them as he felt his boyfriend pepper kisses all over his face while making loud embarrassing kissing noises. "Akaashi! Help me!" he cried out smashing a hand against the good side of Bokuto's face.

Akaashi snorted as he walked in front of Kenma. "No way," he replied before reaching out, the tips of his fingers brushing the boys neck making him jerk, which only edged him on until his trapped boyfriend broke into a fit of laughter and screaming.

"What the hell are you guys doing to him?" Kuroo asked turning the corner from the kitchen, pausing as he saw the site before him. His lips curled up as Kenma thrashed around laughing while telling them he hated them. "That's not nice Kenma," he cooed reaching out to poke the boys sides.

Kenma laughed and screamed as tears welled up in his eye before they finally stopped. He panted, sides and neck sensitive to the touch. He flinched before calming down as Bokuto kissed the side of his neck, biting down roughly to make a mark as Akaashi took down his hair. He looked over towards Kuroo, noticing a loving look in his eyes before they all pulled away.

"Supper is ready," Kuroo commented watching his boyfriends walk into the kitchen before following after them.

* * *

 

Kuroo laid in the bed as he felt Bokuto crawled to his left side laying his head down on his shoulder as Akaashi laid down on the other side. He opened his eyes watching as Kenma entered the bedroom, pausing to look at them in the bed. The boy normally didn't sleep with them. Claiming it was to hot and so many bodies touching him while trying to sleep made him uncomfortable. But Kuroo new better, it was because of his nightmares. Touching seemed to make them comeback worse. "Are you going to bed?"

Kenma bit his lower lip noticing Bokuto and Akaashi looking at him. "Sleep in here with us tonight," he heard Akaashi speak softly as he reached out a hand. Maybe tonight would be different, he had taken his pills again. It should be fine. He nodded moving to the bed, crawling under the sheet before getting on top of Kuroo, laying his head down on his stomach.

"You'll be okay," Kuroo told him as Bokuto and Akaashi laid their arms on top of Kenma and his body.

After five years, they were safe and slept together in peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my story, for all the comments and kudos and those who subscribed and to those who read silently, thank you.
> 
> I hope to bring you all better stories in the near future.
> 
> Tumblr: lilserket.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to apologize now, this is my first Haikyuu fic and I've only been in the fandom for about two months now, but I will try to keep the characters as in character as possible in a zombie apocalypse. This fic should have a pretty large cast in it.  
> Note:  
> -Everyone in the fic is 21+  
> -Some characters are already dead  
> -don't expect a lot of smut  
> -It's going to be sad


End file.
